I am the Tower Around Which You Orbited
by nodumbbitch
Summary: After s3 Swan Song fiasco, Rory and Jess get plenty serious about their relationship, but everyone has something to say.
1. Makes me want to give myself a beating

**Disclaimer: I am simply a fan of the Gilmore Girls. I have no relation to the WB whatsoever. I only own the first two season on DVD and that is all the relations I have.**

This story is a Rory/Jess type. It takes place shortly after the season three episode "Swan Song" where Jess screws up dinner with Rory and Emily by showing up late and with a black eye. Some of it is OOC, but its told from Jess's perspective, and since noone's entirely sure what goes on in his head, we don't know whether or not it is OOC.

As an author, my work either has a lot of description or a lot of dialogue. This one's mostly description. I'm not a big fan of my work, but other people apparently are, so if you like, feel free to comment. :)

--skazumbi

* * *

**Chapter One**: _Makes me want to give myself a beating…_

There was a knock on the door. I looked up, seeing a small, human-like figure standing behind the glass window on the office's door. Now, it wasn't an office, but an apartment. Luke had decided to buy the building and tear down a wall to make it bigger since we were living together.

Luke sometimes annoyed me. Not all the time, just some of it. He always wants to get into other people's business. My business. I'm eighteen, I can take care of myself, right?

I put down the book I was reading, Vonnegut's Cat's Cradle and went to the door before the human shaped person could knock again. Sighing heavily, I pulled it open.

There was a beautiful young lady standing there, holding coffee, the addict that she was. Her chestnut hair was curled today, something she did rarely. It made her look exactly like a younger version of her mother, Lorelai. That was her name. Lorelai. Rory.

"Your eye's healing." She greeted me with a kiss on cheek; avoiding the black eye I had received the past week. She smiled lightly. "You going to let me in or continue staring at me, entranced?" I bent down a little bit to kiss her square on the mouth, a gesture that she gladly gave in to.

"Come on in," I said quietly, and stepped to the side to let her in. "Lorelai downstairs?"

"But of course. It's early on a Sunday morning; one should hope she gets some sort of caffeine." She turned to me, and just stared at me. "I'm glad we made up."

"Not as glad as I am," I said, grinning. She came a little bit closer to me, still looking at me.

"Jess?"

"Yes?"

"Nothing."

"O…kay…" Sometimes, with a girl like Rory, you can't just kiss and make-up. Even if that is what we did. Last Friday, she twisted my arm to go to dinner with the grandparent Emily Gilmore. The ever-lovely Emily Gilmore. I screwed everything up by arriving late and with a black eye, which Rory auto-assumed was from a fight with her ex Dean. Sadly, it was from a swan. A large white bird "beaked" me, if you can use beak as a verb. It led to me walking out on her and her grandmother and leaving her to stay the night there.

In Star's Hollow, news travels fast. So everyone thought that I had had a fight with Dean. Tall and Frankenstein-esque Dean, a dumb-as-a-post farmboy from Chicago.

Rory took my hand and wove her fingers between mine. When we first started dating, we were in a similar scenario: awkward, we decided to get closer to each other, and fingers intertwined, we had tried to have our first official kiss as a couple, but my uncle Luke barged in with a cheeseburger for Rory.

That's the weird thing about Rory. She's always eating, but never gains a pound. Not that I really object to that.

I touched her cheek with my free hand and she leaned in for a kiss. I leaned in for a kiss. We both leaned in for a kiss (very dramatic, aren't I?). I caught her lips and she brought her free hand up to my neck pulling me in closer. I put my free hand on her hip.

Our other hands were still laced together. She pulled hers away and placed it on my chest, pushing me away slightly.

I pulled my mouth away from hers, and we both stood there, breathing heavily. One of her hands was still on my chest, and she was running the other's fingers through my hair. I had my arms around her waist. We just stood there, staring at each other, breathing heavily.

I removed one of my arms from her waist and placed it on hers that was resting on my chest. We turned about 180 degrees, still facing each other, hands still touching the opposite sex.

I caught her up in another passionate kiss, teasing her with my tongue. Her mouth parted and I let go of her hand and placed mine on the side of her head, pulling her closer to me. She pulled my waist closer to her as we fell back onto the couch.

We were in a position very close to the one that Lorelai had caught us in earlier last week. Horizontal.

She moved up her hand up to my face and lightly touched the fading black and blue near my eye. I stopped what I was doing, and she kissed the bruise lightly, playfully.

"'You kiss by th' book'," she said playfully, quoting Juliet.

"Don't I though?"

She pulled her head up to meet mine, but we lay there, not kissing, foreheads touching. "Jess, I wanted to tell you something."

"What?"

"I'm ready when you are."

* * *

THE END of chapter one

* * *

and you might say its self-inflicted  
but you see that's contradictive  
why on earth would anyone practice self destruction? 

and pain opinions are sitcom feeding  
they dont know that their minds are teething  
makes me want to give mankind a beating

i've tried bandages and sinking  
i've tried gloves and even thinking  
i've tried vaseline  
i've tried everything  
and no-one cares if your back is bleeding  
they're concerned with their hair receding  
looking back it was all maltreating  
every thought that occurred misleading

makes me want to give myself a beating...."

--The Dresden Dolls "Bad Habit"

* * *

"i am the tower around which you orbited  
i am not proud i am just taking orders  
i fall to the groud within moments of impact  
i hit back if hit  
and attack if attacked 

i am an accident waiting to happen  
i'm laughing like mad while you strangle the captain  
my place may be taken, but make no mistake  
from a little black black box i can say without shame  
that you've lost  
do you know what you've lost?

so take whatever you'd like  
i'll strike like the States on fire  
you won't sleep very tight  
no hiding  
no safe covers  
make your bed and now lie  
just like you always do  
you can fake it for the papers but i'm on to you...."

--The Dresden Dolls, "Truce"


	2. Saturday Morning Telecast

_Previously in **"I am the Tower Around Which You Orbited: Makes me want to give myself a beating..."**_

_She pulled her head up to meet mine, but we lay there, not kissing, foreheads touching. "Jess, I wanted to tell you something."_

_"What?"_

_"I'm ready when you are."

* * *

_

**Chapter Two:** _Saturday Morning Telecast_

I couldn't help but stare at Rory. I already knew through nonverbal signs that she was ready for the dreaded "s-word" but to hear her say it was something different.

"But not right now."

"I kinda figured."

"I just wanted to let you know."

"Okay," I whispered. "Thanks." I looked up at the clock. "How long have you been up here?"

"Ten minutes, maybe."

Right on schedule, Luke came bursting through the door, making up some random excuse to be inside. "Hey, Jess, have you…" He looked over at us as I pulled myself up off of Rory. "Sorry to barge in on whatever you were doing, but have you seen my Swiss Army knife?"

Rory laughed behind me as she sat up. "Hi Luke."

"Rory," he said, nodding his head in hello. "Lorelai's looking to leave. You might want to go down and keep her from bouncing through the window."

"Hey, Jess, whatever happened to that coffee I had when I came up here?"

"Good question."

Luke stood by the door holding her coffee which had been on the ground. "This it?"

"Why thank you Luke. Bye, Jess. Think about what I said."

"I will." She pecked me lightly on the mouth and, taking her floor-coffee from Luke, ran out the door.

"What was that all about?" Luke questioned, irritated. I walked past him to retrieve my book from the table. I sat down in a chair and placed my feet on the table one at a time, trying to remember where I was. "Jess?"

"What, Luke? Rory was up here. You saw her leave. You saw her come up here, too."

"Yes, but you two weren't all over each other… I mean, you were over her, but not in the sense that… you know what, nevermind."

"I wasn't planning on it."

"Jess… what was that last thing she said to you? 'Think about what I said' or something..."

"It was a boyfriend/girlfriend issue. None of your business. Although I don't even know if you remember what its like to have a girlfriend."

"I have Nicole."

"Yes, you have Nicole. Lovely lass, she is. Now, have you talked to her as of recent?"

"Jess."

"I'm busy, Luke. Go back downstairs." Luke sighed heavily, and stormed out, slamming the door behind him, leaving me alone in the apartment. If I was quick, I could catch a glimpse of the Gilmore girls leaving down the street before I went back to my book.

I hurried to the window just as Rory and Lorelai left. I breathed deeply, wishing I could hold Rory now more than ever before. She was ready, and willing, to sleep with me. That kind of thought can give you a happy mood for weeks, even if it never happens.

I put my hand up to the glass just as Rory turned her head to look back at the apartment above the diner where I was standing. She smiled lightly before Lorelai dragged her away from my sight.

"Two star crossed lovers…" I said aloud to no one in particular.

Just as I was about to turn away, I saw a familiar shape walking towards the diner. My day just got better. I hated Dean, and here he was, as always, coming to the diner, despite his known feelings towards me.

I hated that he and Rory were friends, but sometimes, you can't do much about it. Except for maybe torment him every waking hour.

I have some serious feelings for Rory and she hates it when Dean and I fight, but it can't be helped. As I made my way to the door, I thought about how much Rory would want me killed, considering what was happening already between us and I decided it would be best just to sit and read Vonnegut. Why? Because a) I can and b) I didn't want to upset Rory now. I didn't want to scare her away.

But what if I eventually do?

* * *

THE END of chapter two 


	3. Glass Slippers

_Previously in **"I am the Tower Around Which You Orbited: Saturday Morning Telecast"**_

_I have some serious feelings for Rory and she hates it when Dean and I fight, but it can't be helped. As I made my way to the door, I thought about how much Rory would want me killed, considering what was happening already between us and I decided it would be best just to sit and read Vonnegut. Why? Because a) I can and b) I didn't want to upset Rory now. I didn't want to scare her away._

_But what if I eventually do?

* * *

_

**Chapter Three**: _Glass Slippers_

I was wiping off a table at Luke's. The place was dead, with the exception of Kirk, who was arguing with Luke.

"I wanted mustard."

"You should've said that when you ordered Kirk."

"But I did."

"No, Kirk, you didn't. But if you want mustard, Jess'll get you mustard."

"I don't want mustard."

"Kirk…"

"Could I have a patty melt instead?"

"Fine Kirk, just shut up." Luke left and went in to the kitchen, I slung my rag over my shoulder and Kirk stared at his burger.

"Want me to get rid of that for you, Kirk?"

"No, but could you get me some mustard."

"You're a pain in the ass, you know that Kirk?"

"My mother tells me every day." I walked behind the counter to get some mustard for Kirk. The bell _dinged_ and two girls walked in. I could tell they were girls from their laughs.

"Hey Jess."

"Hi there Rory. Lane." I nodded in Lane's general direction and she repeated the gesture in my general direction.

"Table for two?"

"We'll take the counter," Lane said quickly.

"Yeah, we'll take the counter." Rory smiled lightly at me and I simpered right back at her.

"Sorry to interrupt your perfect Fred/Wesley moment here, but I'm hungry, man." Lane looked over to Rory. "Do you know what you want?"

"Yeah, could I just have fries."

"You're serious?"

"If I eat anything else, the tofu's going to catch up to me. I'm assuming that Jess and Luke already spent hours cleaning off the counter; they don't want my vomit all over it."

"That's true, we wouldn't appreciate it all that much."

"Well, I'm starved, I'll have a cheeseburger, fries, extra salt, three brownies, and a donut."

"The donuts aren't fresh. And generally speaking, people don't eat donuts for lunch."

"Generally speaking, my mother forced Rory and I to eat our fill of spicy tofu salad, so anything is good for me."

"Coming right up," I said as I turned to go back into the kitchen.

"Hey, Luke, where's that patty melt?" Kirk yelled.

Luke was at the stove next to Caesar, avoiding Kirk at all costs. "I can't stand that kid."

"Order up, "I said, just to make Luke realize that I was there.

"I'm guessing Rory and Lane?"

"And two bellyfuls of tofu."

"Lovely. You may go and entertain."

"Oh, joy."

As I was walking out of the kitchen to sit with Rory and Lane, I caught a snippet of their conversation.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Lane, I don't know why, but I just feel right when I'm around him."

"But you've told Lorelai, right?"

"She doesn't like it, but she knows. Lane, its weird, but I just… I can't explain it."

"Then don't. I get it. You and Jess are an amazingly passionate couple, in case you haven't noticed. If you both want to kick it up a notch, then that's good for you. So, okay, I don't personally think that Jess is the best guy for you, but I can't argue with emotions, now can I?"

"Lane…"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for pretending that you don't hate him."

"No problem, Rory. I'm always here to lie to you."

I walked in and pulled the coffee pot out of coffeemaker, noticing that Kirk was gone, so Rory and Lane had every right to decide on that topic: they were the only ones in the entire place. As much as I wished Rory wouldn't tell Lane or Lorelai, they were her closest friends and they deserved to know. I was assuming that Rory had told Lorelai that she thought about sex (with me) before she told me that she was ready. It hurts a little bit, but I'm not sure why. Knowing that its Lane and Lorelai that do know, it won't be all over town and that Rory deserves to be able to talk to her friends, I guess it should've bothered me all that much.

But it did.

"Coffee, at least?" I asked, more directed to Rory than Lane considering Lane would be eating a lot more than she could.

"Coffee's always welcome." Rory looked at me. "Uhm, Jess, Mom and I were wondering if you'd like to come over tonight and watch a movie with us? I mean, its not like you have to, but the invitation has been extended to you, so if you want to, you're more than welcome to."

"Depends. What movie and what food?"

"Kill Bill. There will be some sort of pizza involved, along with marshmallows, various forms of chocolate, and assortments of fruity candies."

"Kill Bill?" Lane asked, surprised.

"It was Lorelai's idea. She wanted to watch something violent. We haven't gotten it yet, so I imagine she's going change her mind."

"Sure, why not?"

"This movie bit is an amazing segue to 'Where the hells' my food?'" Lane said suddenly.

Luke came rushing out of the kitchen with Lane and Rory's plates and I moved strategically out of his way.

"Rory, you're eating a surprisingly small amount."

"Tofu salad."

"Enough said." The four of us just kind of stood or sat there, eating or doing nothing. "So, Rory, are you and Jess doing something tonight?"

"I'm going over to her and Lorelai's to watch a movie."

"Great. Don't be back late."

Lane gobbled down her food quickly, and suddenly, her watch beeped, causing bother Rory and I to jump a little bit. "No… Rory, I have to go home."

"I'll pay."

"No, don't pay. I'll pay." She turned to me. "I'll pay."

"Lovely." Lane placed the money on the counter and bolted out of the diner, saying a quick good-bye to Rory.

"She's an astounding woman."

"Isn't she, though? Like super girl." Rory just sat there staring at her fries. She tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear. I opened my mouth to say something about her confiding in Lane, but then I realized that that was the word missing before. Rory was just confiding in a friend.

Luke, who was putting Lane's money in the register, turned to me and said, "Caesar's in charge, I need to go out and get something. I'll only be gone a little while, so stay out of the apartment." He eyed me, and then grabbed his coat and left.

"What's it like back there? Behind the counter, I mean. 'cause I've been behind the counter but only to get upstairs."

"Come on back here."

"Really?"

"I don't care. Luke cares, I don't."

"Okay," she said, and pushed herself up from the seat and walked around to behind the counter. "Its very different back here."

"Its even more different when the place isn't deserted."

"I never knew this place could be deserted on a Saturday afternoon."

"Well, it can, and often is."

"It seems strange."

"Yeah." I looked over at her. She was leaning over the counter boredly. "Where is Lorelai, anyway?"

"She had to go help Sookie with something. Lane and I were just at the bookstore."

"Didn't buy anything did you?"

"No, we forgot money."

"Money generally helps when you're shopping."

"Yeah, it does." Turning to face me, she looked me right in the eye. She was trying to read something there, but I wasn't sure what. Her eyes were this perfect blue that reflected everything and yet were so deep you could never hit the bottom.

She smiled at me and, her little pink lips spread out just enough to make any crappy day feel better. She was almost perfect. Or maybe she was perfect. It was so close, but she was perfect to me.

I kissed her lightly on the forehead and she sighed deeply, happily. I kept kissing down her face until I reached her mouth, where she greeted my lips with her sickly sweet kiss, parted lips. I put my hands on her shoulders and she sunk down to the floor, and I followed her. She was perfect.

I sat on the floor, hardly disrupting the kiss and she sat in my lap. As we intensified, I moved my fingers down her sides and to the small of her back. She placed her arms around my neck as I fell backwards, still kissing her.

We rolled over, kissing still, so that I was on top of her. She kissed me gently, passionately, wanting more. I bit her lower lip lightly, and she didn't care. She let go of my neck and I moved my hands up her back to her braline.

Her leg moved up the side of mine, one of her hands stroking my hair, and the other on the side of my face, gingerly avoiding the black eye. She sat up slightly, still kissing me, until I pulled away from her mouth and made my way down her neck.

I slid my hands up the back of her shirt, feeling her warm skin on my hands, wanting to unhook it, but unable to do so while we lay there, half sitting, on the floor of Luke's diner, with Caesar in the back. But I wanted to, badly.

She wanted me to unhook it, badly. I could feel it in her body, the way she caught my tongue with hers, the way she pushed her chest up into mine.

"We're on the floor," I said, matter-of-factly.

"True."

"I can't when we're on the floor."

"I can't let you when we're on the floor."

"Then let's go upstairs."

"As much as I would love that, I should probably go."

"Don't," I pleaded. She stopped kissing me and pulled herself up. "Don't go."

"Jess…"

"Stay until Luke comes back at least." We looked at each other. Then she kissed me sweetly, holding on for as long as she could.

I pushed her hair out of her face, still holding that kiss, as she turned her head to match me. We fell back on to the floor, in the half-sitting position. I slid my hands up the back of her shirt and, without thinking, unhooked her bra.

She paused for a moment but resumed kissing me, even as her bra was falling off. I pulled her into me, my hands on her bare back underneath her shirt.

There we were on the floor: her, braless, me with my hands up her shirt. I knew not to go in the front of her shirt yet, and I did have some self-control.

The bell chimed as someone stepped inside. "Hello? Can I get some service here?"

Dean.

* * *

THE END of chapter three 


	4. I just can't look, it's killing me

_Previously in **"I am the Tower Around Which You Orbited: Glass Slippers"**_

_There we were on the floor: her, braless, me with my hands up her shirt. I knew not to go in the front of her shirt yet, and I did have some self-control._

_The bell chimed as someone stepped inside. "Hello? Can I get some service here?"_

_Dean.

* * *

_

**Chapter Four:** _I Just Can't Look, It's Killing Me_

"Hello?" He called again. From the floor, Rory and I were panicked. Luckily, we were behind the counter. I popped up, giving her time to rehook her bra and try to look not quite so messy.

"Yes?"

"You're the only one here?"

"Yeah. Well, Caesar's here also. What'll it be?"

"Why were you on the floor?"

"I dropped something. I was cleaning it up."

"Okay… You forgot to clean up someone's food."

"I am aware of that, but I was cleaning up the mess off of the floor, so I didn't have time to get the food."

"Okay, whatever. I'll just have a coffee to go."

"Anything in that coffee?"

"No."

"Okay then. Plain, black coffee to go." I picked up one of the paper cups for coffee-to-go, and maneuvered around Rory (still on the floor) to get to the coffee.

"Why are you so jumpy, Jess?"

"Why do you care?"

"Because if you were doing something that would potentially hurt Rory, I'll kill you."

I handed him his coffee. "Look, Dean, I care about Rory more than you think I do. I am her boyfriend now, and she can chose to do what she wants with me."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing," I mumbled.

"What the hell did you do to her?"

"I did nothing. I told you I was cleaning up something that fell."

"Which was?"

"Huh?"

"What fell?"

"Ketchup bottle. It broke. Ketchup everywhere. Its not a pretty sight." I said that, knowing that who was really down there was a pretty sight.

"Its still back there, then? If you were cleaning it up when I came in?"

"Yes, it is."

"Haven't seen you watching your step. And if something had fallen, then wouldn't there be glass and ketchup everywhere?"

"You're such a sleuth. Okay, so nothing did fall and break. I was just on the floor, and that's all you need to know." I tried to walk out from behind the counter, but accidentally kicked Rory's foot, startling both her and me. She yelped quietly, but Dean heard it.

"What the hell was that?"

"Just take your coffee and go."

"Is there somebody back there?"

"Its none of your business, Dean-o. Just go."

"Is that Rory?"

"No. Go away."

"You're getting awfully defensive for it not being Rory."

"Dean, just leave." He walked around the counter, and I tried to stop him, but he saw what he needed to.

"Rory, what are you doing back there? I swear to god, Jess, I will kill you."

"You don't have to kill him, Dean. We weren't doing anything."

"If you're on the floor behind the counter with him, and you have to hide when a customer comes in, I'd call that doing something." Just as Dean was advancing toward Rory and I, the door opened again, and Luke walked in with a bag in his hand. He looked from Dean to Rory, to me, standing beside her protectively.

"Now, what did I just walk in on?"

"Nothing. We're done here. Dean was just about to leave," Rory said slowly.

He took his coffee from the counter and stormed out, slamming the door of the diner behind him. Watching him walk away fuming was just fun for me, even if he had threatened to kill me.

Rory turned to me and said; "I'll see you tonight." Giving me a light kiss on the check before pulling her shirt sleeves down between her thumbs and forefingers on each side, nervously. "Bye, Luke." She walked out the door and in the direction of Sookie's place.

Luke just stared at me. "What?" I said, defensive already, and walked up to the apartment.

I was sitting on my bed, my head in my hands. I couldn't stand Dean. And maybe he had pushed it too far with Rory down there. But at least she didn't seem to find me completely repulsive, as the invitation for that night still stood.

The door opened and Luke walked in, confused. He pulled a chair from the table over to where my side was. "You wanna tell me what happened?" I just kept my head in my hands, not moving. "You're not going to tell me what happened." I picked my head up, sighed, and fell back on the bed.

"I'm kinda tired Luke. I'm going to Rory's at seven tonight, so I'll see you later."

"Fine." He continued to sit in the chair, until I looked over at him. "What made Dean so pissed?"

"Nothing. Just my mere existence can't seem to make it inside that thick-headed skull of his. He's still pissed that Rory fucked him over for me and to be quite honest, I'm sick of it."

"Excuse me?"

"What?"

"Did you just confide in me?" I looked over at him, confused. I had, in fact, just confided in Luke.

"No…"

"Okay then. Well, I'm going back to work. You have four hours, mister, so you'd better spend some of it helping me out."

"Fine."

"Jess…"

"Yes, Luke?"

"Thank you for confiding in me."

"I didn't confide in you. I'm just tired and can't think straight is all." But Luke still left with a smile on his face. I kicked myself for opening my mouth. I then rolled over to look at the phone, deciding whether or not to call Rory. I decided to not and just continue reading my Vonnegut.

* * *

THE END of chapter four

* * *

"He takes off her dress now  
Let me go  
And I just can't look  
It's killing me  
And taking control 

Jealousy  
Turning saints into the sea  
Swimmingthrough sick lullabies  
Chokingon your alibis  
But it's just the price I pay  
Destiny is calling me  
Open up my eager eyes  
I'm Mr. Brightside"

-The Killers, "Mr. Brightside"

that's four chapters in one day, no more today. comment.


	5. Date with the Night

_Previously in **"I am the Tower Around Which You Orbited: I just can't look, it's killing me…"**_

_Jess overheard Rory telling Lane about how she feels about Jess. After Lane and Luke both leave the diner, they make out on the floor, ridding them of Rory's pesky bra when Dean walks in. Dean tries to figure what the hell was happening before Jess came to serve him, and Jess confides in Luke for the first time. Jess is going to go to the Lorelais' house in this chapter.

* * *

_

**Chapter Five: **_Date with the Night_

I knocked on the door of their house, standing on their wrap-around porch. I could hear the Clash inside, meaning that Rory and Lorelai were getting ready for the movie night. Rory came to the door before I could knock again, and opened it.

She pushed up to greet me with a kiss, which I happily reciprocated. Then Lorelai appeared beside Rory, feigning happiness to see me. For some reason, I doubted that she knew about the floor incident.

"Can I come in?"

"No, we were just going to let you stand out there and watch the movie from the porch. Come on." Rory stepped aside, but Lorelai did not want me inside. She moved stiffly after a look from Rory.

"I'll go turn off the music," Lorelai said, looking to busy herself with something so that she wouldn't have to talk to me. Rory took my hand and pulled me inside, closing the door.

"Lorelai doesn't want me here."

"She didn't get Kill Bill…"

"Okay then."

"Uhm, its going to be a while so I can give you a better tour of the house than you've ever had before."

"That's okay. But thanks." Lorelai was busying herself in the kitchen, completely forgetting to turn the Clash off. I pulled Rory back behind the wall in the little entrance hall and she greeted me with a passionate kiss, pulling close to me, her hands on my upper back. I could feel her heartbeat in her chest.

"What was that for?"

"For being you."

* * *

The movie was bad (the original Salem's Lot), but the company wasn't. In fact, Rory kept Lorelai as far away from me as possible. Once it was over, Lorelai said a happy goodnight, and Rory offered to walk me home. Lorelai gave in, even though we all knew I didn't need an escort. 

"Sorry about that."

"It wasn't all bad."

"Okay then." She had her arm intertwined with mine, her head on my shoulder, as we walked through Star's Hollow back to the diner. I kissed the top of her head.

Reaching the steps of the diner, I noticed that it was pretty much empty. I tried the door, but it as locked. Apparently Luke was out. I pulled keys out of my pocket and unlocked the door, coming in quietly just in case Luke was already asleep.

"Come inside, Rory."

"But… what about Luke?"

"Luke is Luke. What about him?"

"Clearly, he locked it for a reason. He never closes early when you're out with me."

"Come on." She stepped inside and took my outstretched hand, as I led her upstairs. I opened the apartment door, and told her quietly to wait right there while I checked if Luke was in.

He wasn't.

I stepped out of the apartment and took Rory's hands in my own, kissing her squarely on the mouth. Our fingers laced together as she returned the kiss. I backed in to the room, and she followed, never parting from each other. We turned and I closed the door with my foot. She pulled her hands from me and put them at the small of my back. I put my hands at the back of her head pulling her in close to me.

She wrapped her arms around me tighter, so that our bodies were practically one. I knew it wasn't going to happen like this, and I was disappointed, but I couldn't change it. She backed toward my bed, where se sat, still kissing me. I put my hands on her shoulders and she put her fingers through two of my belt loops, pulling me down on top of her.

She lay underneath me as she slid her hands up my shirt. I touched her face, neck, anything that was bare I ran my hands over. I wanted this so badly. But Rory wouldn't want it to happen like this.

Once again, her leg rubbed up against mine, as if it was a call for some more attention from my body. My hands went down to her belt buckle without my telling them to do so and she immediately tensed. I stopped.

"Not tonight," she said.

"Not tonight."

She rolled out from under me and gave me another kiss before departing, leaving me to my empty bed and my thoughts. She knew that she'd be the only thing I'd be able to think about.

* * *

THE END of chapter five

so, I lied, I did five chapters in one day. but that's it for today. comment. also, coming up soon, some Jess/Lorelai scenes, some Jess/Dean scenes, some Luke/Lorelai/Jess scenes and of course, some Rory/Jess scenes. this is the first that is split up in to two different time slots, but that's mainly because I didn't want to go into the movie night thing because it was turning too much into a "Kiss and Tell" moment, and I'm trying to go for Jess, not Dean. Jess was being too Deanlike in this one, which annoys me, until they get to the apartment. which doesn't annoy me. I would've had them do it right then and there, but I refrained to keep the story up and because Lorelai, would obviously notice that Rory was gone, and Luke would have to come back eventually. so, if you're on edge, just wait around and you'll see some new stuff.


	6. Negative One

_Previously in **"I am the Tower Around Which You Orbited: Date with the Night"**_

"_Not tonight," she said._

_"Not tonight."_

_She rolled out from under me and gave me another kiss before departing, leaving me to my empty bed and my thoughts. She knew that she'd be the only thing I'd be able to think about.

* * *

_

**Chapter Six**: _Negative One_

It was a Monday morning. The joy of school towered over my head as the alarm clock rang. Alarm means school, which means Dean. I did not want to deal with Dean today.

Luke was already awake, quite obviously. He was opening up the diner downstairs. I got up and turned off the alarm, remembering what had almost happened here on Saturday night.

"Rory…" I said meekly, staring at the bed. It was hard not to think about her. She was a Gilmore. A peppy, beautiful and caffeine-addicted Gilmore. I sighed heavily and went into the bathroom to shower the sweat of sleep off of my body.

I pulled my shirt up over my head, and looked at my reflection in the mirror. There was something bothering my shoulder, but I couldn't tell what. I turned ever so slightly and saw a small cut on my shoulder, no clue where I got it. I checked my black eye. It was healing over pretty well. Damn swans.

The shower's cold water pelted me and I welcomed it. The pure joy of going to school soon just made me feel oh so warm inside.

Basically, I did all of the Monday morning stuff after showering. Shaving, clothing, hair-gelling. Luke sometimes says I groom more than Lorelai does, which is kind of scary. But then again, I've never seen any of the Gilmores groom, so I can't really compare myself to any of them. And I doubt Luke has.

On Sunday, Rory and I sat up here, watching those old Alice in Wonderland shows. I don't know why, but we did. It was kind of odd. But anyway, that was all I had seen of Rory yesterday, and I hadn't seen Dean since the floor incident.

The floor incident.

Now that, that was a good incident.

I stepped down the stairs, dreading what Luke was going to say now that I was late. Stepping into the diner, I automatically saw Rory and Lorelai.

"I still don't understand how you can strain a muscle in your tongue. Your tongue is one big muscle. I mean, there's no way to strain a muscle inside of a muscle, now is there? Ow."

"Mom, don't talk, you'll just make it worse."

"I can't talk. I can't have coffee. Might as well just cut the damn thing out of my mouth for good."

"I wouldn't object to that," said Luke, coming up behind the Gilmore girls with coffee in hand. "Refill, Rory?"

"Yes, please."

"Hey, you didn't ask me!"

"You can't drink coffee. You've strained a muscle in your tongue."

"How did you do that anyways?" I asked.

"I don't know."

"Good morning Jess, nice of you to join us. Go serve food," Luke said dangerously.

"Whatever you say." I smiled at Rory and she smiled back. "You have no food yet."

"She's not allowed to eat food if I can't. Ow! That really hurts!"

"Lorelai… maybe you should just keep your mouth closed," Luke said, coming up behind Jess. "Food. Go. Serve it. Did you not hear me the first time?"

"Geez, sorry."

"Rory, honey… ow. You need to get to school."

"I have five minutes."

"Do you?"

"Yes."

"Luke, give me coffee. Now!" she said, forcing her large mug towards the backward hatted man behind the counter. I had to chuckle.

"I have to get to school," I said after handing two plates to some diners.

"I guess I should go too."

"Go. But make him give me coffee."

"No."

"Why not."

"Because, I'm not going to give you coffee," said Luke, irritated.

I walked out the door, and Rory followed. "Looking forward to school?" she asked me politely.

"Very few people actually look forward to school."

"Oh, I got you something." She pulled a book out of her backpack and handed it to me.

"Shakespeare?"

"You've never read Shakespeare."

"I don't want to read Shakespeare."

"Shakespeare is amazing."

"I can never understand what he's talking about."

"I'm not keeping it."

I took the book from her hands and stuck it in my back pocket. She slung her backpack over her shoulder. She was wearing her Chilton uniform, obviously, because she was going to school.

"I'll see you after school," she said.

"Bye." I watched her as she ran off to the bus stop just in time for the bus to drive up and her to get on.

I debated whether or not I'd actually go in. I could tell that Luke was watching me from the diner, so I walked up the steps of Star's Hollow High and the place that I call my little niche of hell.

I pulled the book Rory had given me out of my back pocket. _A Midsummer Night's Dream_. Again, I'm not a big Shakespeare fan, but I tried it. I got to the second line and practically gagged on myself without being able to understand what the hell was happening. So I put it make into my back pocket.

I walked to my first class, and, without realizing it, brushed past Dean. All he could do was glare at my back. It wasn't until I was almost at the other end of the school that I felt his gaze upon me. I turned to face this giant of giants.

"Dean."

"Jess."

"What do you want?"

"Nothing, Jess… nothing. Just, I don't know. I want you out of my town, away from Rory. What more can a man ask for?"

"Well, then, I'm surprised that you're asking for it, then."

"Oh please Jess. You can come up with something better than that."

"Yeah, but I'm dumbing it down for you."

"Oh, c'mon Jess. I can take your full-blown insults."

"Only because you wouldn't be able to determine what the hell I'm saying." The bell rang. "I have to get to class, Dean, so why don't you just take your zombieself and stay out of my way."

The next thing I knew I was against the wall. "Oh, c'mon Jess, fight like the man that you supposedly are."

People around us running to their first class panicked, stopped dead. The chant began. "Fight. Fight. Fight."

I turned on Dean and punched him square in the eye. "Don't… ever… touch… me… again." He looked pissed, and then clipped me right on my bruise. Wincing in severe pain (being punched on a barely healed black eye sucks), I glared at him.

"Interesting threat coming from a guy who gets beaked by a swan."

"All right, that's it." I ran at him, full force, knocking him over. I got several hits in, and he knocked me right in the balls. Falling backward on the floor, he jumped up, nose bleeding. He was about to come at me when a teacher came in and pulled him away.

"Mr. Forrester, Mr. Mariano, my office," came the voice of the principal.

I glared over at Dean, and he returned the glare, shaking off the teacher's hold.

"I don't understand it. Two perfectly… well, one perfectly respectable and sane boy and one hooligan going at each other in the middle of the school's halls. Jess, not even you do that."

"With all due respect, sir, Dean started it."

"Yes, I know that Mr. Mariano, but you could've ended it. Now, I'm sending you both to the nurse to get cleaned up and then you're both going straight home, you understand? And tomorrow, you will come back to school, you will not speak to each other in the halls, and you will stay after for detention. Do I make myself absolutely clear?"

We both nodded and said, "Yes sir" at the same time. I walked out before Dean, down the hall and out of the school.

"Mr. Mariano!" the principal called after me, but I was already out the door.

Luke was going to be pissed. But what about Rory?

* * *

THE END of chapter six 

I am aware that I'm making a lot of Shakespeare references, but that is only because we are reading Romeo and Juliet in school. also, I am aware that this subject is a bit cliched, but I'm trying to bring a bit of my own spin to it. if you don't like it, too bad.


	7. All dreams and thoughts shine like stars

_In the last six chapters of **"I am the Tower Around Which You Orbited"**_

_Rory tells Jess that she's ready for anything with him. Later that day, she and Lane drop by for food, but both Lane and Luke must run out, leaving Jess and Rory alone in the diner, thus causing the "floor incident" where Dean walks in while they have a small make-out session on the floor. Two days later, Jess and Dean get into a fistfight at school, and Jess walks out before being told the full consequences of his and Dean's actions._

* * *

**Chapter Seven**: _All dreams and thoughts shine like stars…_

I didn't want to go back to the diner where Luke would be, so soon after school was supposed to have started. I knew that Principal Merten would call Luke up eventually, so I might as well have gone there. But I didn't. I took a wrong turn and next thing I know, I'm at the Independence Inn.

'Woah, Jess, get a hold of yourself. This is where Lorelai works. Lorelai hates you, and she's going to hate you even more with a bright red bumpy face.' But my mind had no control over my body.

I went through the front door, stupidly. There was a morning crowd, of people just arriving. Michel was behind the desk, talking on the phone. There was a couple sitting innocently on the couch in the lobby, hand in hand, talking about what they wanted to do that day.

I heard Lorelai's voice from the kitchen, as she was about to come out. "Thanks for the coffee, Sookie, I still don't understand why Luke doesn't…" She stopped when she saw me standing there, in the lobby. "Jess."

"Lorelai."

"What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for you."

"Why?"

I opened my mouth as if to say something, but then I realized that I had no fucking clue why I was waiting for Lorelai. "Actually, I'm not entirely sure myself."

She walked over to me, coffee in hand. "What happened to your face."

"Dean."

"Oh."

"Shouldn't you go to Luke for this kind of thing?"

"Yes."

"O…kay…" We both stood there in silence, I staring at my shoes. "You want some ice for that face of yours?"

"Ice would be good."

"Ice it is." She led me through the doors to the kitchen, where Sookie and her team were working. "Hey, Sooks, you got any ice?"

"What for?" She turned around and saw me. "Oh," was all she could say. She walked over to a freezer, pulled out a bag and filled it with ice. "Here," she said bluntly, failing to mask her feelings.

"So, Jess, you want to tell me what's going on?" Lorelai asked, curious.

"No." She raised her eyebrow at me, and I sighed. Might as well tell her, she'd find out anyway. "Dean was being a dick. I insulted him. He pushed me into a wall. I punched him, he clobbered me on my already existing black eye, thus resulting in more attacks and being pulled apart by teachers."

"So, shouldn't you be at school then?"

"Walked out."

"You… walked… out? Out of school?"

I sighed heavily. "Yes."

"You're kidding me, right?"

"Of course. I would never lie about that."

"Oh, Luke is going to be so mad at you."

"Luke's not the one I'm worried about." I said under my breath. But she heard me. She smiled and nodded, closing her eyes.

"Jess… Rory is not going to be mad at you if you're not the one who started the fight. And, as much as I wish I could've been there to see Dean beat the crap out of you…" I opened my mouth in protest, but she shushed me. "Now, it is quite obvious that I don't like you. And that I never liked you. But Rory really, really does like you. However, she will find out about this eventually, whether it be by seeing you or hearing it from someone from the high school. I would suggest that it isn't the latter."

"Great piece of advice."

"Jess…"

"Look, I was only trying to defend myself. I don't need you lecturing me about what I have to tell Rory."

"Jess, I really think that you should, I don't know, go home. Talk to Luke. Wait for Rory. Do something other than try to justify yourself to me." Just then, Michel walked in with the phone.

"Lorelai… it is Luke. He says that the very hoodlum standing in front of you is missing, minus a few profanities, which I don't think you would like me to repeat, but I will if you do not take the phone from me this instant. Thank you." He left quietly after handing the phone to Lorelai. I could hear Luke screaming in the earpiece, and Lorelai had to hold it away from her ear for a moment.

"Luke, he's standing right next to me. Yes. Okay. Mhm. Yup. Okay." She turned to me and said, "He's going to kill you, you know." She turned back to the phone. "He's just standing here with ice on his face, kind of taciturn and not talking. Okay. Yup. Bye." She turned to face me. "You will march yourself right back to that diner if I have to push you myself."

I pulled the ice off my face, and put it on the table. 'Thanks for the ice," I said, apathetic, and walked out of the kitchen.

As I walked by the front desk, Michel ran out to stop me. "Oh, please tell me you're going home to annoy your uncle even more than you already have?" I rolled my eyes at him and walked by. "Have fun," he smiled and waved in delight.

I walked out the door, only to be stopped by Lorelai. "Jess, hold on."

"What do you want now, Lorelai?"

"How about you turn and face me for a second more." I did. "Jess, I know that you really care about Rory, but if you want to keep her you're going to have to avoid fights with Dean. Especially ones causing your skulking face you get all bumped up."

"Because, of course, my face was so perfect already."

"Ha. Yeah." She snorted. "Look, Jess, a lot of people have made their feelings about you clear. Including Rory. To me. And I'm imagining, to you. And I don't like it, but its Rory, and I have to accept it. But I swear, if you ever lay a hand on her against her will, I will kill you. I will also have help from Dean, Luke, and the whole of Star's Hollow."

I just looked at her, biting the inside of my lip. "Whatever, Lorelai."

"Don't you dare 'Whatever, Lorelai' me. You like my daughter. I've gotten over that fact. She likes you. That fact was a little harder to clear, but I definitely got it. Now, if I felt like it, I could use my awesome female powers to ensure that you never see the light of day or Rory's face again. However, I will respect my daughter's wishes, and so will you. Now, again, if you ever lay a hand on her without her consent, you will be hung, is that understood."

I bit the inside of my lip again and slowly said, "Yes. I understand. Now can I go get beat up by Luke?"

"I bid you leave."

"Thank you."

* * *

THE END of chapter seven

* * *

Mistakes you've all gladly caught: Jess would read Shakespeare, but, for all intensive purposes, he hasn't. Also, the book Rory bought Jess was "A Midsummer Night's Dream" not "AMidsummer Night's Eve" and I have no idea why I overlooked that when I was editing or why I even put that in the first place. Sorry. Also, I want to thank everyone that's reviewed thus far. Also, **AvidTVFan **- I do add a lot of despriction and I know that everyone reading this story is an avid Gilmore fan, so they already know all the characters and everything. But because I chose to write it in Jess's POV, I also decided that I should add some sort of background.

P.S. For those of you who've read chapter six, sorry I couldn't extend that shower scene much longer...


	8. I'll Hide from the World

_Previously in **"I am the Tower Around Which You Orbited: All dreams and thoughts shine like stars…"**_

_After Jess and Dean's fight, Jess finds himself at the Independence Inn, receiving an icepack and a chat from Lorelai. Jess has just left to go back to the diner to "go get beat up by Luke."

* * *

_

**Chapter Eight:** _I'll Hide from the World_

"Jess, you can't just get into a fight with Dean in the middle of your school's hallway."

"I know."

"Its not good for you."

"I know."

"Give me some other reaction here, Jess. I went out on a limb for you when Principal Merten called me. He assumed that you walked away somewhere else. Which you did, I might add. I told him that you were all right; you were here with me, that you were just upset. I lied to your principal for you, Jess."

"I get it, Luke. You lied to someone for me. How many times have you done that before? I don't care what you say about me fighting Dean, I was just trying to defend myself. Then he just started pissing me off. So, I'm sorry, but I'll attempt to have a little bit more self-control next time."

"Jess, you're smart. You have two jobs, and you have a girlfriend. I don't understand why you can't just focus a little bit of your energy on not beating on Dean or thinking about it. For a moment, think about how Rory would feel if you got kicked out of school for god knows what reason."

"I have," I said quietly.

"What was that?"

"I said: I have. I've thought about it. A lot more than you think. Rory is the best thing that has happened to me in my entire life, Luke. And I think about how I could lose her every second. So, yeah, it may seem like I'm nonchalant about all this, but in truth, I'm not." I was on a roll, I couldn't stop myself. "As much as I hate that place and the people in it, I'm trying my damnedest to stay so **get the fuck off my back**."

Luke just looked at me in shock. I huffed and shrugged, and he just looked at me. "I would appreciate it if you didn't lecture me every waking hour about whatever the hell you think is wrong with my life. I know what's wrong with it, so just back off Luke. Just leave me alone."

"Jess, I don't think you realize this, but if you want to stay in school just for Rory, you're going to have to do a hell of a lot better than you're doing. Not just with this fighting thing. You've been skipping school, haven't?"

I shook my head and bit my lip, laughing quietly. "I'm not getting in to this."

"Jess. You can't skip school. That'll get you in more trouble with Rory than fighting with Dean will. If it's for money at Wall Mart, then, well… if you need money, I'll give you a raise. You can quit your job there."

"Oh, please, Luke. Like any money you could give me would be anywhere near enough for anything."

"Jess, you shouldn't throw your life away for some extra cash."

"And yet…"

"Listen to me. You're young, and you don't know what you're doing. You say you think about what would happen if you got kicked out of school. You say you worry about you and Rory in that situation all the time. Now, think about it. If you're skipping school, you won't graduate, you won't have Rory. End of your love story. Now, starting tomorrow, you will go to school every day, you will go to detention until your fight with Dean has been repaid in a sense to the school. You will quit your job at Wall Mart and you will work here. You say you think about your future, but you don't. You don't think about it at all!"

"I do think about it, Luke," I snapped. "I think about it more than you could ever imagine. I think that I don't have one. I don't do well in school; I didn't apply to any colleges. I'm going to spend the rest of my life living in a rathole in New York City the moment Rory decides 'Hey, I'm going to an Ivy League school. My boyfriend doesn't even go to college. I could do a hell of a lot better than Jess.' I wonder every day how badly I'm going to miss her once she realizes that I am nowhere near good enough for her. I wonder what I'm going to do with myself, how I'm supposed to get along. How the hell am I supposed to get along without her?"

"Jess, if you'd just try for one second, maybe you could do something. Maybe Rory won't care if you aren't as accomplished as her. You might not hold her down at all, you don't know."

"I'm leaving." I picked up my jacket and walked past Luke.

"Jess, wait a minute." He shut the door quickly as I opened it. "Think about it. Do you love Rory?"

"Excuse me?"

"Do you love her? Yes or no?"

"Since when is that any of your business?"

"Since, all of a sudden, you're the one who cares about your future and yet all you can think of is life after Rory. Do you love her?" I just stared at him blankly. I did. I loved her. I stepped back away from the door, and opened my mouth, about to say something, but thought better of it. "Jess?"

"I love her."

* * *

THE END of chapter eight

short chapter, I know, but I said what I wanted to say in it.


	9. Sometimes the beauty starts to die

_Previously in **"I am the Tower Around Which You Orbited: I'll Hide from the World"**_

"_Since, all of a sudden, you're the one who cares about your future and yet all you can think of is life after Rory. Do you love her?" I just stared at him blankly. I did. I loved her. I stepped back away from the door, and opened my mouth, about to say something, but thought better of it. "Jess?"_

"_I love her."

* * *

_

**Chapter Nine:** _Sometimes the beauty starts to die_

I waited at the bus stop, trying to read through "A Midsummer Night's Dream." My face barely stung anymore, but I had about two extra bruises donning it. There was very little to do now except wait for Rory to come home. However, she had newspaper duty today, so she'd be a little later than I had hoped.

I gave up on the play and started humming "Anarchy in the UK," wondering what to do with myself. How much longer until Rory came back?

Just then a bus pulled up, and I stood up, hoping to catch Rory. She stepped off the bus, her nose in a book. I couldn't tell what it was from here. She looked up and saw me. I smiled, but her eyes got really wide.

"What happened to you, Jess?" she exclaimed, reaching out to stroke my face. I recoiled and just tried to smile. "You got in a fight with Dean?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"'Cause he threatened me for little or no reason, and I told him off. He pushed me into a wall and I just lost it, I guess. I'm worse off than he is."

She touched my cheek gently. "Poor thing." She took my hand and led me off. "So is that why you were waiting at the bus stop?"

"No. Kind of, but not the main reason."

"Then what was the main reason?"

"I have a surprise for you."

"Really? This wasn't enough of a surprise."

"You knew it'd happen eventually."

"Well, yeah, but I still don't get why you couldn't have just walked away."

"Rory, anyone setting me up for a fight deserves what they have coming for them. I can't help it."

She stopped me. "Jess, where are we going?" Although she had originally done the leading, I was the one pulling her along now.

"It's a surprise."

"You're sure you can't just tell me? I don't like suspense all too much. Makes me giddy. Especially with a lack of coffee."

"One would think the opposite would do that."

"Yes, but one obviously isn't a Gilmore."

"True." She kissed me lightly on the lips, but I wouldn't let her get away. I wrapped one arm around her waist (_A/N – Is it just me, or in every candid picture of Alexis and Milo, he has his hand around her waist? _), making her whole body turn to face me. I put our interwoven hands on her chest as we pulled away from the kiss. She smiled and played with my fingers with her free hand.

"I really should be meeting my mother at Luke's."

"She can wait five minutes, can't she?"

"Fine. Take me wherever you wish." We took a familiar turn and we were there.

"The old bridge?"

"Yeah…"

"What's all this about?"

"I told you it's a surprise." I let go of her hand. "Wait here." I walked out to the middle of the bridge. "Okay, come here."

"What's all this about?" she repeated, but I put my finger to her lips.

"Push me in."

"What?"

"Push me in. Be like Luke. Push me in."

"I'm extremely confused."

"Just do it." She put her hands on my chest, and the reaction in my body was immediate heat. I walked backward to the edge, her hands still on my chest. "Push me in," I commanded.

She pushed hard, but I grabbed her hand as I fell backward, pulling her in with me. She screamed with delight as she fell in. the both of us caused a tremendous splash, but I continued holding her hand nonetheless.

We came up, soaking wet, laughing. I kissed her hard on the lips and she opened her mouth to let my tongue in. I wanted to know every crevice of her mouth, and it seemed as though she wanted to know every nook of mine.

She stepped backward, until she had her back on the bridge. I kissed her vigorously, and she held my torso close to hers. I pulled her in to me more, feeling the heat in our bodies rise as we got tighter together.

I ran one of my hands up her leg, underneath her soaking wet blue plaid Chilton skirt. She hesitated, but didn't pull away.

Her chest pushed up into mine, and it was all I could do to stay from falling back into the water. I wasn't sure if she could tell what she was doing to me or not, but at the moment, all I could think was 'Should I pull away and say what I need to say or never be able to let go?' Well, obviously, I had to let go at some point in time. Why the hell I thought making her fall into a lake with me was a good idea, I have no clue.

She wrapped one of her legs around mine, and brought herself up to my height, lifting a little bit out of the water. If she couldn't tell what she was doing to me before, she definitely could now. She tensed a bit as she felt it, but didn't stop.

She brought her fingers up to the back of my head and tangled them in my sopping hair, clinging on. I wrapped my arms around her lower back and pulled her as close to me as I could. I didn't want to pull away, but I was afraid of what might happen next.

I was afraid of Rory. No, I was afraid of myself. I thought I might scare her away. A thought that constantly runs through my head. Only then could I pull my head away. She seemed slightly disappointed and slightly glad at the same time.

"That may not have been the best-laid plan."

"It wasn't all bad," she said, only seeming to notice her soaked clothes for the first time. "Crap. Lorelai is going to kill me."

"Perhaps it would be best for you to run home and change."

"Perhaps it would." She kissed my cheek, avoiding a bruising area, and waded out of the water. I pulled myself up onto the bridge and followed her as she ran off.

I'm not entirely sure how we got to the Lorelais' house from the old bridge without being seen, but we made it.

She bounded up the back steps and into the house, with me not too far behind. I ran inside, smiling, when I noticed Rory standing there, shocked. I looked over her shoulder and saw what she was staring at.

"Hi, Mom."

* * *

THE END of chapter nine

okay, so, I am not entirely sure what height the bridge is. see, in "Nick & Nora/Sid & Nancy" Jess is about up to his waist in water after Luke pushes him in, and the bridge doesn't seem too far off the water, but I could be completely wrong here. I probably am, seeing as I am a lot, but if I am, just pretend I'm not. :)


	10. View from the Bathroom Floor

_Previously in **"I am the Tower Around Which You Orbited: Sometimes the beauty starts to die"**_

_I ran inside, smiling, when I noticed Rory standing there, shocked. I looked over her shoulder and saw what she was staring at._

"_Hi, Mom."

* * *

_

**Chapter Ten**: _View from the Bathroom Floor_

"Rory… why do you look like you just got out of the water before Jaws could get you?"

"Because… I fell in the lake."

"And Jess, did you also fall in the lake and get attacked by Jaws?"

"To be quite honest, it was more of the latter."

"Now is no time for your sarcasm, mister," she said, getting up from her seat. "So, um, how _did_ you fall into the lake?"

"Well, see, I tripped on the bridge, and Jess…"

"Actually, Lorelai, I pulled her in," Rory looked at me as if she was about to say, 'What the hell are you doing?' I just sent her a look trying to say, 'Tell her.' She got the message. Lorelai just looked at us quizzically.

"You… pulled… her… in?"

"Yeah, he did. It's kind of a long story."

"Oh, I have time. Believe me, I have time." Lorelai just looked from Rory to me back to Rory and to the puddles forming around our feet. Rory just kind of looked at me, somewhat pleadingly, and I was trying to come up with a reasonable excuse for asking her to push me in.

"So, what, Jess? Did you just decide to jump in and take my daughter with you? Were you trying to impress her with a machine that goes _BING_?"

"I wouldn't phrase it that way, but, uhm… I guess?" Lorelai just looked at me and nodded.

"Uh huh."

"Really Mom, it's not that big of a deal. Seriously. It was just us fooling around. He pulled me in a lake. So what? I mean, I made him come to dinner with me to Grandma's, right? So, it was, I don't know… payback."

"So you were pulled into a lake."

"Almost as bad…" she said nervously.

"Jess…" Lorelai started. I looked up at her, feigning innocence. "Why don't you let me talk to my daughter in private, okay?"

"Fine."

"Mom…" Rory said in protest.

"No, Rory, it's okay. You should have to talk to your mom. I'll go." I kissed her cheek and Lorelai glared at me as I stepped outside and walked down the porch a little bit. But I stopped to catch the rest of their conversation.

"Rory, I don't know what got into you! Why did you think that jumping into a lake with Jess was even remotely a good idea?"

"I don't know Mom. As we have both said, he pulled me in, I didn't jump in on my own."

"Oh, but from the look of your face, I can tell that you're very glad that he pulled you in so, why don't you tell me what's been going on between the two of you?"

"It's the same as always. Jess is my boyfriend. I like spending time with my boyfriend."

"In a lake?"

"Yes."

"Rory, it's not that I don't want you to spend time with Jess because as much as I dislike him, I really want you to be happy but, are you guys getting serious about…"

"Mom…" she complained.

"I would like to know. I mean, yes, you did tell me how you feel, but I was food-deprived and I don't exactly remember the entire conversation. Quite obviously he's a guy so he's thinking about it all the time, but just tell me what is going on."

"What do you want me to tell you, Mom?"

"What you two were really doing in the lake, for starters."

"He fell in, and pulled me with him. That's all."

"That is so not all."

"If you already know what happened, why are you asking me. I mean, quite obviously you are omniscient."

"He gave you a little mouth-to-mouth resuscitation?"

"Well, I suppose, if that's what you'd want to call it, then yes."

"How much?"

"What?"

"How far did you go while in the lake?"

"We kissed, mom. In the middle of a lake. There's not much else you can do."

"Oh, there's plenty else you can do."

"How would you know?"

"I've seen movies. You know, where the girl jumps in with no clothes on and the guy follows and they make out in the middle of some body of water clothingless and then a giant snake eats them or something."

"You've gone completely insane. I'm finished with this conversation." I heard a door slam, quite clearly the one to Rory's room.

"Rory…" Lorelai begged through the door. Rory didn't answer and Lorelai didn't press. All was quiet in the Gilmore household, and there I was, dripping on the porch. Then, I realized that I was still standing there like an idiot and, as quietly as possible, snuck off back to the diner.

* * *

THE END of chapter ten

again, short, but I said what I wanted to. lucky you, you get two updates before promised. so, anyway, I'm working on a fic including my character of Chrysalis, so enjoy this and wait for the next one.


	11. This feels like a movie ride

_Previously in **"I am the Tower Around Which You Orbited: View from the Bathroom Floor"**_

_Rory and Lorelai get into a fight about Jess despite his attempts to explain why they were in the lake.

* * *

_

**Chapter Eleven**: _This feels like a movie ride_

School today was a bust. I waited and waited and waited for the bell to ring, but it seemed to take forever. Luke was personally marching me to school these past few days to ensure that I didn't run off the Wal-Mart. I didn't think I was going there ever again. Sure, it was sufficient money, but Luke was right, it cut off from my time with Rory and also jeopardized our relationship. So, here I was, going to school, being a good little boy for as long as I could stand it, spending my working hours with Luke at the diner and my not-working hours with Rory.

In fact, Rory and I had a weekend to plan out. Now, don't get me wrong, I hate school as much as the next guy, but today was Friday, and I was more than anxious to get out of there.

At long last, the final bell. I bolted up from my seat, and out the classroom only to remember that I still had to go to detention. I swore under my breath and walked into the classroom where detention was being held.

I was the first person there, which wasn't surprising. The bell had only rung about thirty seconds ago. I chose a seat and pulled _A Midsummer Night's Dream_ out of my back pocket, ready to read.

I had made it about a halfpage when Dean sauntered in, looking not-too-happy himself.

"Jess."

"Dean." He sat down as far away from me as possible as the two other Star's Hollow High detention-goers filed in and found seats in the room. Dean sat there, doing some sort of work; another student scratched her name into a desk with a penknife and the other guy just sat there, blankly. A lively bunch, we were.

Detention would last another forty-five minutes, and then I could go meet up with Rory at Luke's. I sat there, reading the play a second time around, trying to pick up every detail I could when Principal Merten came in, looking around the room joylessly. He sighed heavily. "You're all going to be out of my hair for two days anyway, might as well leave." The girl scratching her name into a desk looked up, and next thing I knew she was gone. Dean picked up his books and left the in the same manour he had come. The other kid just stared blankly ahead at the black board, not making any signs of movement. I stared at him quizzically, but didn't let my confusion get in the way of the miracle that had just happened, so I got up, and, putting the book back in my back pocket, left the school for the weekend.

I crossed the street to Luke's, where the usual afternoon crowd was gathered. Rory had not yet returned from Hartford, so Lorelai was sitting at the counter, staring at Luke. Luke was standing across from her, staring as well. Kirk was sitting at a table, looking distraught.

"Luke!"

"What, Kirk?"

"Can I please have my coffee?" Lorelai asked.

"Luke!"

"What, Kirk?"

"I'm waiting," Lorelai said.

"I'm not giving you coffee, yet, Lorelai."

"Luke!"

"WHAT, KIRK?"

"Nevermind." Luke looked just about ready to rip Kirk and Lorelai's heads off, and then saw me.

"Why aren't you in detention?"

"Merten let us out early."

"Joy. Now, give me coffee," Lorelai said. Luke sighed heavily and grabbed the pot.

"Rory back yet?"

"Quite obviously not. Unless, of course, you pushed her in a lake, in which case, you would already know, wouldn't you?"

"Okay, I'm sensing some mother-knows-best hostility here, so I'm going upstairs." I could feel Lorelai glaring at my back as I walked up the stairs to the apartment. I sat down on the couch, sighing heavily… it had been a long week. I had to decide whether or not I was going to quit my job at Wal-Mart.

I turned on _Give 'Em Enough Rope_ and picked up a random book off the table. As it turned out, it was one of Luke's, so I quickly put it back, looking for Slaughterhouse 5.

I flipped through the pages, not sure what I was doing, because I obviously wasn't reading it, hummed along with Joe Strummer, and just sat there, unsure of what to do while waiting.

Suddenly, I heard Lorelai scream from downstairs. I jumped from surprise, as most people don't expect a crazy woman to scream out of the blue. However, it was Lorelai, so it either had something to do with Luke or Rory.

Then, there were footsteps coming up the stairs and Luke, Lorelai, and Rory's voices. I tensed visibly when Luke opened the door, holding a completely shocked Lorelai up. I put my book back down on the table and got up from the couch.

"Jess, could you turn that off?" Luke asked, annoyed and concerned at the same time. I leaned over and turned the Clash off, looking towards Luke and Lorelai quizzically. Rory came to stand next to me and took my arm.

"What happened?" I said, noticing blood on Lorelei's arm.

"There was a minute accident," Rory said somewhat jokingly.

"This was no minute accident. This was a life threatening, fatal wound. I shall either die or never heal. Gasp," Lorelai said mock-theatrically, feigning a damsel in distress.

"Okay, sit down now, Lorelai. I'll get the first aid kit." Luke placed Lorelai on the couch where I had been sitting moments earlier. Lorelai looked at her arm, shaking her head.

I turned to Rory, and she looked at me closely. "What happened?"

"Well, Luke wasn't really watching where he was going and he slipped on something on the ground, presumably ketchup," she said, smiling at the last part, "and he was carrying a coffee pot and it fell and broke, and it went everywhere, including Mom's arm, so now we're up here."

"So was it a scream of terror or a scream of pain?"

"Both?"

"Okay then." I pushed a stray hair behind her ear, and Lorelai laughed maliciously.

"Luke, you'd better hurry up before the mating process begins," she said loudly. I rolled my eyes and Rory stepped away to help Luke with the first aid of her mother.

"Jess?"

"Yes, Luke?"

"Could you possibly go downstairs and kill Kirk for whatever he's doing now? This might take a while," he said, glaring at Lorelai, who was making faces at him as he crouched to tend to her wounds.

I opened the door and walked down the stairs, however, I heard footsteps following me. I got out to the counter and turned around, only to see that Rory had followed me. "I'm not good with blood," she said, point-blank.

"Okay then. Cross blood off the list, I'll make a mental note," I said, smiling. She smiled back and kissed me on the lips. I didn't want her to pull away, but I had to.

"Customers," she mouthed, and then crept back upstairs. I stared after her, and then turned around to see Miss Patty, Babette and Morey sitting at a table, with Patty and Babette staring at us intently. When I turned around, they pretended to busy themselves as though they hadn't been looking. Morey just shook his head slightly.

I walked over to Kirk's table, which Kirk was under. "Can I help you, Kirk?"

"Maybe," he stammered, getting up, and hitting his head on the table in the process. I looked at him expectantly. "Oh, yeah, I lost a dime."

"A dime?"

"Yes. Mother taught me to be very particular about correct change. That was my only dime."

"Kirk…"

"Yes?"

"We have change."

"Yes, but if I don't give you correct change, then you'll just have less change for the next person who gives you a twenty and then you'll be very sorry, mister, let me tell you that."

"Kirk, just pay." He sighed and handed me a ten-dollar bill, which I took to the cash register. "Here's your change. Now leave."

Kirk stared at the money in his hand. "Is it supposed to feel like this?"

"Kirk, just leave now?"

"Wow…" he kept mumbling under his breath about change as he went out the door, making that little ringing sound as the door does. I was getting sick of that bell.

I walked over to Patty, Babette, and Morey's table just as Luke pushed Lorelai out from doorway to the apartment, followed by Rory, smiling in her mother's expense.

"No, you do not get free coffee."

"But you injured me. I should get a lifetime supply of free coffee."

"You should, but you won't. Now either stay and order or leave and do something else."

"Actually, we may have to go to get to Grandma's. I think the traffic's really bad. All stop-and-go on 84," Rory said quickly, as if to end Lorelai and Luke's playful bickering match.

"You're probably right. Okay, let's go and get ready and take as long as possible so that we're really late." Rory rolled her eyes as she took her mother's arm and pulled her out the door. "And you and I haven't finished this discussion, Luke. I'll be back."

"Bye Luke, 'bye Jess," Rory said as the bell clanged yet again and then closed.

"Okay, so what do you want?" I asked the three people at the table in front of me. Patty and Babette exchanged glances and proceeded to order. I absent-mindedly wrote down their orders while staring off at the two Gilmore girls, playfully yammering to each other about whatever it was that Gilmore girls yammered about.

I decided to quit my job at Wal-Mart, maybe just to understand that complex woman known as Lorelai Leigh Gilmore just a little bit more, or maybe just because the job sucked, or maybe just because I had decided to. For whatever reason, I knew that I was going to quit tomorrow.

* * *

THE END of chapter eleven


	12. I've Given All I Can

_Previously in **"I am the Tower Around Which You Orbited: This feels like a movie ride"** _

_I decided to quit my job at Wal-Mart, maybe just to understand that complex woman known as Lorelai Leigh Gilmore just a little bit more, or maybe just because the job sucked, or maybe just because I had decided to. For whatever reason, I knew that I was going to quit tomorrow.

* * *

_

**Chapter Twelve**: _I've Given All I Can_

I lay on the couch in the apartment, with Rory lying on top of me. I was running my hands through her hair as she buried herself into my chest, breathing heavily. She and Lorelai had just returned from dinner with the grandparents, which hadn't gone well.

"You finding any solace in that piece of cotton you're clinging on to?" I asked her.

She laughed slightly and loosed her grip on my shirt. "Well, I kind of was…" I stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head. "God, I hate it when mom and Grandma fight. And this time, I was caught in the middle, more so than ever before, because they were fighting about us and it was just… terrible. Ugh, I wish this night would just end."

"So, are you going to leave me hanging, Gilmore, or what? Talk to me."

"I'm surprised that this fight actually happened this week, I would've expected it to happen last week, you know, after you came for dinner. But, it didn't. It happened this week, just when I thought she was going to get over the fact that we're together."

"You're rambling."

"Yes… anyhow, we started eating when Grandpa, who wasn't there last week either, asked how dinner had been since he was gone. Grandma mentioned that you had come for dinner and he asked how it went. Grandma started going off on how you are an ungrateful hoodlum who shouldn't be allowed out in public, let alone dating me, and then Mom started defending us and I was just sitting there, kind of shocked, considering she and I had recently had a fight about you and I'm rambling again, aren't I?"

"Run-on sentences are cute."

"Yeah well, Grandma said that being with you would affect how I did in college and that I should break it off as soon as possible in hopes to save my future." Now this part shocked me. I knew that her grandmother didn't like me; after all I didn't leave a very good impression. But to know anyone had said that was just painful. Rory looked up at me, looking hurt, possibly thinking what I was thinking. 'That's just plain wrong.' "Then Mom got up and said that although she didn't like the fact that you and I are together, she wasn't going to stand by and let Grandma say anything like that. Then, of course, Grandma said that I'm going to end up just like her, pregnant and alone, if I stay with you. That you didn't care what happened to me as long as you could get me into bed."

Okay, that completely shocked me. Lorelai would've been pissed by then, obviously, causing even more badness to arise, and Rory just had to sit by and listen to them say all this. "Wow…"

"Yeah." She seemed quiet for a moment, but then continued, muffled, for her head was buried into my chest again. "Mom just sat there, mouth open completely in awe. The last time they had this fight was when I had accidentally stayed out all night with Dean. The next thing I knew, I was saying how she doesn't know you and that you're not like that and the one time she met you, you were having a really bad day. All three of them looked at me like I was crazy."

"Maybe you are."

"Yes, but not in the way that they thought I was crazy. That is a grammatically incorrect sentence, but I don't care."

"Oh, who cares about grammar these days?" Rory smiled sweetly up at me and I kissed her.

"Emily's wrong. You know that."

"Yeah… I do. It's just…annoying."

"Rory?"

"Yeah?"

"I wanted to tell you something…" she looked up at me quizzically, and then repositioned herself so that she could look me in the eye. A lock of hazel hair fell in front of her face, and, of course, as I always do, I pushed it behind her ear and cradled her face in my hand. Her skin was soft and light and warm beneath it. I pulled her closer to me and pressed my lips against her, slowly, almost sadly. She fell limp under my hold and let me pull her closer, and a breath of hot air escaped from her mouth as I goaded it open with my tongue. I could feel her body reacting to mine as she put her weight on me cautiously. I stroked the nape of her neck with my thumb as my other fingers entwined themselves in her hair.

I pulled away and kissed her forehead gently as she, once again, fell against my chest. I absentmindedly ran my hand up and down her back.

"What were you going to say?"

I stammered, "I…uhm, I…"

Just then, at that exact moment, there was a knock on the door and Lorelai came in, bandaged and looking defeated. She threw a glance at Rory who immediately got off me and kissed my forehead, departing with her mother, as I had seen her do before.

Before the door could close, Rory shot me a sad good-bye and I tried to smile at her. Lorelai pulled her away and the door closed shut. I lay on the couch, tired, confused. Lorelai just knew how to ruin the moment, didn't she?

Luke came in then, and I looked at me. I was just laying there, on my back, staring up at the ceiling, lost in my thoughts. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see him smile and walk over to me. I kept my eyes averted as he sat down at the end of the couch. "Fun day, huh?" he asked all father-like.

"Yeah, sure," I was attempting to keep staring at this one spot on the ceiling, but Luke wasn't giving up.

"Rory's going to Yale." I looked up at him, confused. "I didn't get a chance to tell you earlier with all the excitement going on everywhere, and I wasn't sure what she told you… and she obviously didn't tell you considering the look you're giving me so… what?"

"She didn't tell me…" I knew Rory was upset, but she had had other chances during the day to tell me about her decision. I was definitely happy that she'd be closer to home, closer to me but I wasn't sure why she hadn't told me.

"Jess? It's no big deal, I'm sure she just didn't have time to tell you earlier."

"Yeah…" Luke looked at me, searching for some response, but it wasn't there. I was tired and confused and pissed off at Emily and aching for Rory and lost and I wanted to get away.

So I did. I stood up and picked up my jacket and walked out, with Luke looking after me.

* * *

THE END of chapter twelve 


	13. I Remember This

_Previously in **"I am the Tower Around Which You Orbited: I've Given All I Can"**_

_I was tired and confused and pissed off at Emily and aching for Rory and lost and I wanted to get away._

_So I did. I stood up and picked up my jacket and walked out, with Luke looking after me.

* * *

_

**Chapter Thirteen**: _I Remember This _

It was a cool, quiet night. Very few people were still outside, considering the sun had gone down quite a while ago. There were some couples still walking around the square, presumably coming from their Friday night dates. I scoffed, and turned in the other direction, walking away from the square and Luke's. I wasn't sure where I was going, but I was going somewhere, and fast.

My feet carried me to the back of a house where lights were still on inside. I could hear that the television was on inside, and, considering the silence, only one person was watching.

I crept up the back steps and peeked in through the kitchen door. As far as I could tell, nobody was in the kitchen, but there was definitely someone in the living room. It was hard to tell who, though.

Just then, a door on the inside, across from the one I was standing just outside of, opened, and Rory came out. I moved quickly so that I could eavesdrop but not be seen.

"Mom?"

"Yes, favourite spawn of mine?"

"Ugh. I prefer being called 'daughter,' but whatever. Don't you have to get up really early tomorrow and go to that conference thingie?"

"What conference thingie?" Lorelai asked, coming in to the kitchen.

"The conference thingie in New York?"

"Oh, that conference thingie. While I was busy thinking about what an evil woman my mother is, I completely forgot about the conference thingie. Including what it was about. What is this conference thingie that I must get up so early on a Saturday for?"

"You never told me," Rory said, taking a seat at the kitchen table.

"Right…" Lorelai said, sighing heavily and took a seat next to her daughter. "It has something to do with the Inn, right?"

"Quite possibly. Again, you never told me."

"Well, if I can't remember what it is, how am I supposed to go? I'm not some kind of superhero, I can't know things without knowing them."

"Well, quite obviously you knew about it earlier in the week when you told me so…"

"I need coffee."

"You just had three cups in the past half hour."

"But I need more."

"Not if you want to get up early tomorrow morning, you don't."

"Right. Conference thingie." They sat there, staring at the table. "Wait a second, it's not in New York, its in New Haven."

"No. Not New Haven."

"Yes, New Haven. I can drag you with me and we can see the school you're going to."

"We've already seen Yale. Why did we choose it anyway?"

"The lists never lie, darling. Ask the lists."

Rory's eyes got suddenly really wide and she stood up quickly. "Oh my god! Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god. Oh, stupid, stupid, stupid."

Lorelai looked confusedly at her wild-eyed daughter who looked completely panicked. "Rory, honey, what's wrong?"

"Jeez, how could I be so stupid? I forgot to tell Jess!"

"Honey, it's fine, I told Luke, I'm sure he told Jess."

"That's not how it's supposed to go. I'm supposed to tell him where I'm going to school and he's supposed to be all happy for me and we're supposed to be happy together. Grr, how could I have forgotten to tell him?"

"Honey, you were probably still upset about Grandma. It just slipped your mind is all."

"Yeah…" Rory seemed calmer and sank down into her chair. Lorelai frowned over at her daughter and tousled her hair.

"Silly rabbit." Rory smiled and Lorelai smiled back. "I'm going to go to bed since I have to get up… how early?"

"I think the thing starts at seven."

"You're kidding me! Oh, well, can't I blow it off?"

"It's one Saturday, Mom. You'll get over it."

"I still can't remember what it's for." Rory pushed her mother around the corner to where I couldn't see and suddenly I heard Lorelai yell, "It's about beginning a business! Hah! I remembered!"

Rory walked back into the kitchen and looked around sadly. She rolled her eyes and walked into her room, closing the door behind her.

I walked along the porch until I came to her window, which was not covered by a shade. She was recumbent on her bed, reading a book by Noam Chomsky. I tapped lightly on her window and she jumped. She scrambled over to her window and opened it carefully.

"What are you doing here?" she whispered quickly.

"Can I come in?" She looked at me, perplexed.

"It's my room."

"I am aware of that. I've been in your room before."

"Yes, but never when we were dating."

"Then come out here." She leaned over so that her head stuck out of the window.

"This is as far as I will go." I smiled at her, feigning innocence, and kissed her squarely on the lips. She fell somewhat limp, accepting the kiss, dragging herself into it, barely noticing my hands taking her wrists.

I pulled and she fell out on top of me. Surprisingly, we made very little noise. We lay there, breathing hard, her on top of me, my wrists in my hands. I squeezed slightly and kissed her. "Now you're out farther. Might as well come all the way."

"What?"

"Come with me." She looked at me, her eyes glittering. I moved out from under her and stood up, taking her hand. I kissed her fiery on the lips, feeling her closeness surge through my body. "Come on." I walked off to the steps, and she followed me quietly.

"Jess?"

"What?"

"What are we doing?"

"There's no lake this time, I promise."

"Wait." She stopped and dropped my hand. I turned to face her. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Yale. I really did mean to tell you."

"I don't mind, really, Rory."

"Really?" She took a step towards me.

"Yeah." She looked up in to my eyes and heightened herself to the balls of her feet. She wanted to kiss me and I wanted to kiss her.

"I have something I wanted to tell you earlier, but your mom came in."

"Right," she said, lowering herself, seeming somewhat disappointed. "What?"

"I…" I began, but knew I wouldn't be able to tell her what I meant to, so I came up with something else. "I quit my job at Wal-Mart." A brightness came to her face, spreading a smile, followed by a furrowed brow. "What?" I asked with desperate underlying tones.

"I don't know. Just doesn't seem like you to give up something that pays that well."

I was taken aback. Rory looked immediately sorry for what she had just said and averted her eyes. I sighed lightly and took her chin gently in my fingertips, and kissed her softly. "C'mon." I took her hand and led her off.

"Jess?"

"Yes, Rory?"

"I'm glad you quit." I looked over at her, and she was smiling widely, even though she wasn't looking at me. I put her in a playful headlock and kissed the top of her head as we walked off into the night of Stars Hollow.

Most of the people who had been out ten minutes previously were gone and the square was empty. I could see a light on in the apartment above Luke's – he was still awake.

We walked up the steps of the gazebo and took a seat on the bench. She put her head on my shoulder and I wrapped my arm around her waist, pulling her closer to me. Her fingers played with mine around her waist and she hummed quietly.

She murmured something under her breath, but I couldn't tell what it was. She picked her head up and instigated a kiss. I pulled her as close as possible to me and she repositioned herself to something a tad bit more comfortable.

The kiss deepened as she began to straddle me, and I cradled her face in my hands. She slid her hands up my shirt. They were surprisingly cold, but I did nothing about it except deepen the kiss further, to the point where it was nearly a battle of the tongues. She ran her hands over my chest and stomach and my body heat must have jumped about fifty degrees because I felt like I was burning up despite the cool night around us.

She pulled away and jumped off me, slowly bringing her fingers up to her lips, looking shocked. I sat up straight and gave her a questioning stare. I stood up and went over to her but she fled down the steps of the gazebo before I could ask her what was wrong.

"Rory! Rory, where are you going?" I ran after her as she sprinted in the direction of her house.

She sped up her porch's back steps and made her way to her window, stopping right in front of it.

"Rory?" I attempted to catch my breath as I stopped beside her. She turned to me and looked down at the floor.

"Jess, I should go. You should go."

"Rory, what's going on here?"

"Jess, we almost had sex on that bench. In the gazebo. In the middle of town!"

"We would've stopped before anything like that happened."

"I doubt that."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It's supposed to mean that sometimes, you don't have the best common sense, so you would've gone on and I would've let you because when I'm around you, I have no common sense."

"Rory, I will never make you do anything you don't want to do. You know that." She looked at me quickly, telling me something in her stare. "Oh."

"Yeah."

"Well then, I shall see you tomorrow then, okay?" She nodded still staring at the ground. I turned and she started to climb in her window.

"Rory…"

"Yeah, Jess?"

"Do you really feel like you have no common sense around me?" She blushed, and, again, averted her eyes. "Please tell me."

"Jess…"

"Rory…" I pleaded.

"You… you just have this affect on me where no matter where we are, I want you to hold me and I don't care who sees and I just wish it could last forever. And then, when I think about what I want compared to what I should do, the want greatly outweighs the right thing. And then I don't think about what I'm doing, I just want. Thus, the lack of common sense."

"So, in other words, you can't stop thinking about me?"

"I never said that."

"But it's true," I said, grinning at her. I took one of her hands and kissed the back of it, whispering, "Did you ever think that maybe, what you want _is_ the right thing?"

"Not in this case."

"Even in this case."

She was silent for a moment and then she climbed into her window. I stuck my head in, watching her as she wrapped her arms around her stomach and twirled around twice to face me. "Sometimes." She leaned her head out the window and caught my lips in a tender kiss goodnight. She pulled away and closed the window. I waved good-bye as she drew the curtains.

* * *

THE END of chapter thirteen

Rory is getting to be extremely OOC, and I'm working on trying to make her more Rory-like, but its not turning out as planned. so she just becomes more and more OOC. anyhoo, I have a vacation this week-end, which means extra time to work on fan fic. which means a) more of this one b) more of Gravity and c) a new one gasp!

img src"http:img. 


	14. And we did it again

_Previously in **"I am the Tower Around Which You Orbited: I Remember This"**_

"_Did you ever think that maybe what you want is the right thing?"_

"_Sometimes."

* * *

_

**Chapter Fourteen**: _And we did it again_

"Mail's here," Luke said indifferently, throwing the mail on the table. I picked it up and flipped through it, assuming none of it would be for me, but curious anyway. Then I saw a white envelope addressed to Jess Mariano, and I was immediately confused.

"What's this?" I asked, holding it up to show Luke. He took it from my hand.

"Well the return address does say Manchester Community College on it."

"Yes, but why?"

"Open it and find out."

I looked it over, and reread it about fifty times. "I never applied to MCC."

"Yes, you did," Luke said, averting his gaze and trying to busy himself.

"How the hell did you apply to MCC for me?"

"I just… wrote down what I thought you would write down."

"How would you even know whether or not I wanted to go to MCC?"

"Hey, it's college. And you got accepted so you'll be able to learn and go and learn… you'll be able to make something of yourself. It just seems like its what you need right now."

"I did not ever imply that I wanted you to apply for MCC for me. Beside, Manchester's over a half hour away."

"Oh, come on, Jess. This way you get to stay here until you can get your own place, you're pretty damn close to Rory and you can actually get somewhere with your life. It's all a plus. So just, think it over and get back to me about whether or not you're going to go."

I shook my head. "MCC?"

"I've heard they have amazing programs."

"As have I." I looked down at the letter in my hand. Folding it neatly, I stuck it in my back pocket with We Owe You Nothing. It was somewhat surreal to me. Me, going to college in Connecticut. Me going to college. Now that was a scary thought. "I'm going to go out."

"Okay, have fun with that."

I walked out the front door of the diner where plenty of townspeople were. Right as I turned the corner, I bumped into Rory.

"Hey," she said.

"Hi. I was just going to go see you."

"I was just making my way to see you."

"Well, now we see each other."

"Happy Saturday."

"Guess what," I said excitedly, reaching into my back pocket. She looked at me confused as I pulled out the paper and handed it to her. "Check it out."

She read it over and looked up at me, failing to hide the excitement in her eyes. She kissed me firmly and quickly and pulled away to look at the letter again. "You're going to college," she said, singsongy.

"Yeah, I guess I am." She hugged me tightly and I squeezed her back. "Hey, where's Lorelai?"

"She's in New Haven." I raised my eyebrow at Rory. She smiled self-consciously and put her arm around my waist. I draped my arm over her shoulders and we walked off in to the town.

"What are we doing tonight?" I asked her. She chuckled and shrugged her shoulders. "When does Lorelai return from New Haven?"

"Around… fivish, I think."

"Lovely. Almost an entire day all to ourselves."

"Bookstore?"

"Gladly." We stepped over the threshold of the Stars Hollow bookstore, ready for browsing when I saw a familiar face inside. "Rory, hold on," I pleaded, and Rory looked at me, concerned. "Coffee first? Nothing better than books and coffee."

"Yes, but see, if we get books then we can read and discuss them over coffee."

"Rory, can we just go?" She looked very confused, and then she saw who I was looking at.

"Jess…"

"Rory, it's Dean. I don't want to deal with Dean."

"Fine, we can go." She took my hand and pulled me out of the store, obviously annoyed that Dean and I wouldn't be able to muster up any form of civility. Before the door closed behind me though, Dean definitely spotted me. "I really wish you and Dean could get along every now and then."

"Well, I would like to pop him a new one, but I never verbalise that desire."

"You verbalise it all the time."

"Yes, but for all intensive purposes, let's pretend that I don't."

Rory looked around the square quickly and dragged me across the street to the square. "Follow me."

"I kind of have no say in that considering that you're holding my hand."

"True."

She pulled me through town until we reached the old bridge. We stepped out into the middle of it. "Wanna push me in?" she asked playfully. I kissed her cheek down to her neck and she tilted her head back silently. I looked up at her and grinned, throwing myself into the lake with her hand still laced in mine.

We came to the surface laughing, kissing. She waded up to the shore, still clutching my hand, and I followed. Once we hit dry ground, she flopped over, pulling me down with her. I rolled over so that I was on top of her and stroked her hair. She took my shirt collar and pulled me into her, kissing me passionately.

_Common sense, Jess, think common sense. Don't take this farther than you should. You'll end up leaving again._ I was trying to keep common sense, but we were soaking wet and rolling around in the grass and kissing and I got caught up in it all.

My hands moved down to her belt buckle and undid it. I was about to unzip her jeans when she gasped in my ear. She jumped out from under me and I sat there, in the grass, feeling like a complete idiot.

"Jess…"

"I have noticed that you say that a lot."

"Don't."

"I know, we can't do it out in the open in public."

"Jess, you know how I feel about this."

"One day we're just going to get swept up in it and you're Grandmother's going to be right. You'll end up pregnant and I'll leave you and it will be a terrible mess." I didn't know what I was saying. There was Rory, sitting on the ground, legs tucked under her across from me, staring at me in disbelief. I pulled my legs up to my chest and hugged them tight. 'They're all right."

She leaned over and took my hands. "Jess, they're not all right. Its true, you aren't the best person for confiding in others, but you are a good person and I know you." She took my chin in her palm and forced me to look up at her. "You have self-control. I have self-control. We can both control what we do, even if it feels like we can't when we're around each other. We can spend time together without having to get undressed. Whether or not we want to is a different story entirely," she chuckled, "but we do have self-control."

She kissed me long and sweet on the lips. I picked up my hands and put them at the small of her back. She stood up and extended her arm to me. I took it and we worked together in pulling me up. I kissed her again and she led me off on the way to her house. This time we didn't run and laugh. This time there was no Lorelai to surprise us. It was just the two of us walking into her house, calmly, just being happy about each other's company.

She opened the door to her room and looked inside. "Well, this would be my stop. You can, uhm, wait here while I change into something less soaked." I didn't want her to leave me out here all by myself. So before she could back into her room and close the door I took her hand and pulled her to me. Our foreheads touched before I caught her lips with mine. I laced my fingers with hers and she pulled her hands up as if in surrender. So there we were, standing in her doorway, hands entwined and up in the air as if we were idiots.

"Can we completely disregard the conversation we just had?"

"Gladly," she whispered to me as she backed toward the bed. She let my hands go as I kissed her neck and I brought one of my hands to catch the back of her head as I silently bit and kissed her neck. Internal quakes overcame her and I went back to kissing her mouth. She pulled me in as close as possible and sat down on the bed. She moved so that she was lying down on her back, and I was on top of her, getting caught up.

She pulled my shirt over my head, breaking the kiss for a moment and ran her fingers gently over my chest. I kissed her passionately and slid my hands to her recently rebuckled belt and toyed with the zipper on her jeans. She slipped two fingers into two of my belt loops and pulled me closer to her as I reacted against her body.

I was about to pull her shirt over her head when the kitchen door opened.

"Oh my god!" exclaimed a familiar male voice. "Uhm… okay, maybe we should just wait outside." I rolled off of Rory and pulled my shirt on. She quickly redid her pants and belt as she ran out her room. "So, uhm, Lane's not here yet and we didn't have a key, so I noticed that the door was open so I figured you were here and I didn't mean to interrupt."

"Dave, it's okay. Uhm, I'll go help you with that garage," Rory said, pushing Dave out the door. She looked back at me sadly and I forced a smile. Rory had forgotten that the band was practicing today.

She came back inside and pulled me out of her room. Dave, Brian, and Zach were setting up in the Gilmore's garage and Lane was just rushing over, clutching her sticks.

"Sorry I'm late…" she spotted Rory and stopped. "What's with the distraught seamaiden look?"

"Lake."

"Ah. Hi Jess."

"Lane."

Lane came over to the group. "Rory, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure." Lane pulled Rory behind the garage, leaving us four guys to each other.

"So, uh, you and Rory?"

"Yeah, uhm, we kinda forgot you'd be coming."

"Figured as much." Lane and Rory came back from behind the garage, and Rory came over to me, parting from Lane who went to her drums.

"You should probably go," she said to me under her breath. I kissed her cheek and turned to leave, just in time to hear the opening notes of the band playing as I turned to corner.

* * *

THE END of chapter fourteen


	15. Butterflies and Hurricanes

_Previously in **"I am the Tower Around Which You Orbited: And we did it again"**_

_After a reenactment of the lake scene, Rory and Jess arrive at the Gilmore's, with an agenda, but are interrupted by Dave and the band, looking for Lane.

* * *

_

_**Chapter Fifteen**: Butterflies and Hurricanes_

Rory's hand was warm in my palm as we sauntered through the town without much of an agenda for the rest of the evening. Lorelai had come home and she and Rory had gotten Thai from Al's Pancake World, and then Rory called me up, apologising about what had happened earlier. I told her it was okay and that it seemed as though the fates were conspiring against us, causing a meek laugh and a movie at the Black and White and Read.

"You're kidding me, right? I have never even heard of that."

"I highly reccomend it. It's an amazing read."

"Okay, so let me get this straight... you read a book about faeries and you didn't tell me so I could point and laugh? Wow, I feel betrayed."

"Well, Rory, darling, there is a point in every man's life when he must read a modern day never-to-be-classic-because-nobody-bothers-to-read-it faerie tale. Belive it or not, it's a bloodfilled love story trimmed by war and deciet, the faeries are only what make it original."

"Well then, do I get to call you Rathe Robien Rye?"

"When I start wearing all black, dying my hair bright white and grow it down to beyond my shoulders, along with talking in an overly polite faux-British manour and learning how to swordfight, I'll get back to you on that."

"You're no fun anymore."

"I know it. But still, Holly Black is an amazingly underrated author, and Tithe is a must read for anyone, no matter their literature tastes."

"Fine then. I take you up on your offer, despite it being hilarious that you read a faerie tale."

"Hey, it's a love story and about war. It's no plain faerie tale."

"The story of our lives."

"Except your name's not Kaye and, you're not a pixie. I am not a faerie warrior sent to kill you."

"Stop it, you're killing it for me."

"Well, Robien wasn't sent to kill Kaye, I just added that."

"Again, I say 'You're no fun anymore.'"

"What's with all the Monty Python references lately?"

"What? That's the first Monty Python reference I've used in quite a while."

"Maybe. Just yesterday, your mother was talking about a dead parrot, which I only assumed was the infamous dead parrot sketch."

"You must be a blacmange."

"Aha! More references."

"We ought to be committed."

"Don't I know it."

We kissed as we walked forward into the depths of the town at night. This time, it wasn't past ten in the evening, so there were still people wandering around aimlessly, quite like us.

"So glad neither of us have braces," she said.

"You've mentioned that before," I pointed out, kissing her again. She smiled into my kiss and we continued to kiss and walk at the same time.

As I kissed her cheek and ear, allowing for her to have some kind of breath, she said, "We are amazing multi taskers."

"True," I replied, resuming on her lips. She moaned slightly and pushed me off gently.

"Jess, hold on."

"Hmm," I moved to her neck, and she delightfully tilted her head back for me.

"Well, uhm, I actually should've told you this earlier..." The worry in her tone made me stop, so I took her hand in mine and we continued walking.

"Yes?"

"Well, my grandfather wants to meet you. He called us up today and said he'd like to because he thinks Grandma got a bad first impression and he's like to get to know you himself."

I stopped and stared at her. "Interesting," I mumbled as I kissed her neck once and moved on to her lips.

"He's coming here tomorrow," she said under me. Once again, I pulled back, raised my eyebrows and did my best possible "Wha'chu talkin' bout Willis" face. "Say something."

"Interesting."

"You already said that, Jess," she said as I slipped my arm around her waist and kissed her cheek. 'So, say something else"

"What do you want me to wear?" I asked as I led her off to the diner.

"Really, you'll do it?" she sounded excited.

"Sure. Might as well, considering it's you, so I have no choice," I said sardonically.

"Hurray!" she said, kissing me on the cheek as we walked into the diner, arms around each other's waists.

"Rory, favourite offspring of mine..." Lorelai said as we walked over to the counter.

"Mom, chose one. Am I your spawn, offspring, or daughter?"

"Or all three?" she asked, winking. "How was the movie?"

"Interesting," I deadpanned.

"Stop saying that," Rory complained playfully. She took a seat at a table with her mother and I went behind the counter to get coffee for her.

"How was your day, Jess?" Lorelai asked, her politeness a clear facade.

"Dull. Aside from hanging out with Rory, it was essentially just dull."

"Good, good." I poured coffee into Rory's mug as she and her mother began their witty bantering about something or other.

The bell on the door chimed and suddenly, there was a young girl about my age sitting at the counter. Luke looked at me to get her order as he was taking orders from several of the most indescisive tourists in the world.

The girl sitting at the counter was tight-skinned and bony with fried black hair that covered her face. She had bright green eyes that flared at me when I came over, and her long fingers played with the torn-up ends of her sweatshirt sleeves. Her torn black-and-white striped stockings were lose on her long, thin legs and her skirt seemed to be held up by two peircings sticking out from under her sweatshirt on her stomach.

"What'do ya want?" I asked her. She flipped her hood over her head and pointed at the coffee pot in my hand with one of her long-nailed fingers. She curled herself up so that she took up so little space I could've fit her in my wallet.

I poured her a cup of coffee and she stared at it, not touching it. "Anything else?"

She opened her mouth and a small, squeaky yet husky voice protruded. "Brownie." I nodded and got her a brownie. Again, she didn't touch it, she only stared, pulling her sleeves further past her fingers.

I walked over to where Luke was standing. "Basketcase. I suggest you keep away," I whispered to him as I walked by, holding the pot for the Gilmores' refills.

"Saviour."

"I try," I said, and gave Rory a quick kiss before being swept off to do my job. I walked over to the girl sitting at the counter, and, surprisingly, there was nothing on her plate, not even crumbs, and her coffee cup didn't even contain dreggs. "Wow, you eat fast." She smiled meekly, showing two overly-pointy canines. She quickly averted her gazed and looked down at her shoes. I was extremely confused.

Then, as she pulled a penknife out of her pocket and started toying with it when I recognised her. "Aerin, right?" She looked up at me quickly and nodded her head. "We have been in detention together," I said, not entirely sure why I was saying it, and she again nodded her head. I smiled oddly at her and went back to my work.

Even though she was still facing the counter, I could feel her eyes following me wherever I went. Rory and Lorelai left, and Luke and I said rushed good-byes. Rory threw me a look saying to call her as soon as work finished, most likely about Richard coming to Stars Hollow the next day.

Aerin, the weird girl still sitting at the counter, was suddenly gone, leaving only a plate and mug, some money, and the bell dingling. I was overly confused about her, but went back to my work.

As soon as essentially everyone had left the diner, I announced that I had to get something from Doose's.

The walk seemed longer than the walk should have been. Just as I arrived, out walked the man of my dreams.

"Jess."

"Dean."

"What're you doing here?"

"Oh, now, you shouldn't pick fights. Didn't your mother always tell you it was a bad idea?"

He scoffed. "Get out of my way."

"Going home? What, need directions?"

"Just stay out of my face, Jess, or I'll bloody yours up more than I already have."

"Don't jest. I could very well do the same to you," I said, pointing that at the several fading bruises lingering on his face. "Besides, I've got someone to care for my vast injuries. And, let's see, as far as I can tell, you're still single."

He turned on me and punched me hard on the nose. "Wow, got some pent-up rage I see," I laughed, tending to my bleeding nose. He huffed and shook his head. I caught him off-guard with a kick to the balls, causing him to keel over. "Eye for an eye."

I opened the door to the market when Dean spoke. "For your information, I do have a lady to tend to my injuries. Granted, she may not be as easily won over and impressedas Rory, and she isn't a total idiot because she's with me, but I still don't have to ask her to tend to me." Okay, now he was insulting Rory. Without warning, I turned and pounced on him, throwing him back into the pavement.

"Never insult her, ever again."

"Then stay out of my way," Dean said, pushing me off him, into the wall of the store. We both got up at the same time, rushing each other. His weight threw me off and I bashed into the wall of Doose's yet again. I could feel blood running down the back of my neck. I hooked his right in the chin and he greeted it with a punch in the gut. I fell over and he kicked me in the stomach again. I could feel blood rushing to my head as I attempted to get up.

A crowd of hungry-for-entertainment Stars Hollow residents had gathered around us, some of them just looking on, Kirk attempting to get between us. Dean threw him off as I came at him, full force, knocking him over into the pavement again. I punched him three times in the face and he kicked me off. I pounced on him again, only to be pulled off by rough hands. Dean was helped up by an on-looker and held back, as I struggled to get out of the hold I was in.

"We're going home," Luke said huskily in my ear, clearly pissed off.

As Luke dragged me away, I sent a last glaring, hatefilled stare at Dean which he gladly returned. I brought my hand up to my face, feeling blood oozing from my nose over my mouth and chin, splattering on the ground. I could also feel small trickles of blood in my hair, rolling down my neck.

Luke threw me down onto a chair and wouldn't let me get up. "What the hell is the matter with you?" I just turned my head. He took my chin in his hand and forced me to face him. "Why on Earth did you even think that fighting Dean a second time was a good idea? At all?"

"He punched me first."

"Did you instigate it?"

"Hardly."

"Jess..." he said, glowering at me. I ran my hand through my hair and winced as I touched the torn, bloddied skin at the back of my skull.

"I said one thing. That's all. He punched me, I kicked him so hard that he can't have children anymore. He insulted Rory..." I began, but Luke cut me off.

"He insulted Rory?"

"Yeah."

"_Dean_ insulted Rory?"

"Yes."

"I cannot grasp that concept."

"Hard to believe, ey? If I may continue, that's when he threw me against a wall and the beating ensued."

"Jess, for both you and Rory's sake, I suggest you stay as far away from Dean as possible."

"Naw, really? I hadn't thought of that."

"Jess, this is no time for a sarcastic disposition."

"I have to call Rory."

"Fine. I'll be upstairs."

"Fine." Luke trudged up the stairs to the apartment and I walked over to the phone behind the counter, dialing a familiar number.

"Swan Hu's House of Fried Dough, how may I help you?"

"Lorelai?"

"Oh, hey Jess. I'm assuming you're looking for Rory."

"You assume correctly."

"You do know that Richard is coming to Stars Hollow tomorrow."

"Yes."

"Last time that happened, it ended in complete disaster."

"Mhm. Can I just talk to Rory?"

"Fine. Rory, dearest, it's a tiemshare caller asking if you want to invest in them."

"Hello?"

"Hi, Rory."

"Hey Jess. What took you so long?"

"I kinda got thrown against a wall."

"Metaphorically or ..."

"Physically."

"Dean?"

"Yeah."

"I really wish you two could get along."

"He insulted you. For being with me. So I attacked him. But he threw the first punch."

"My... god. Jess, I'm so sorry."

"I'm just pissed that he had the nerve to say anything bad about you. Your mother's the only one allowed to do that, you came from her womb."

"Don't be. You probably goaded him," she said playfully. She was right.

"Anyway, on darker subjects - Richard in Stars Hollow. Again."

"Yes. So, uh, he'll be coming tomorrow around four-ish, so you and I can spend a couple hours together in the morning and then the four of us - Lorelai included - can meet up with Richard at our house, and then we end up eating pre-made Sookie food for some sort of mid-afternoon snack and then he'll leave and you'll put a lasting impression on him and all will be right with the world."

"What about my brand-new and somewhat old injuries?"

"I'll say that someone decided to try and kill you at midnight, but failed miserably."

"Don't think that'll work."

"Well, I'll come up with something. Maybe consult Lane, she knows these things best."

"Lane _is_ a compulsive liar."

"Only to her mother."

"True."

"Okay then, well, I shall see you tomorrow."

"Same time as always?"

"I dunno, I may go to church first."

"Don't joke."

"Goodnight, faerie boy."

"Goodnight, enchantress." She hung up and I stood there, still holding the reciever up to my ear. Luke came parading down the stairs with a first aid kit and mop.

"Don't want you bleeding all over the floor."

* * *

THE END of chapter fifteen

This is the beginning of the end...


	16. One perfect crime, all my life

_Previously in **"I am the Tower Around Which You Orbited: Butterflies and Hurricanes"**_

Richard is making his way to Stars Hollow to meet Jess. Aerin, a young girl from Stars Hollow high has begun following Jess. Jess and Dean get into a brawl in front of Doose's market and Luke pulls them apart. Best recap ever.

**Chapter Sixteen**: _One perfect crime, all my life

* * *

_

Rory squeezed my hand tight. "You sure you want to do this?" she asked me, looking over at me. I was staring at the door of the apartment from the inside. I looked over at her and smiled.

"Well, not only am I faerie boy, I'm also a drag queen."

"Hey, that concealer is for a good cause."

"It's for hiding my many facial injuries from your grandpa. Amazing cause."

"Jess, don't be like that."

"Like what?"

"Just, attempt to play nice."

"This stuff itches like crazy, Gilmore. You owe me big time." She kissed my cheek and made a face as she got concealer on her lips. "You're never going to let me live this down, are you?" I asked as I opened the door for her.

"Nope," she said, smiling, as we walked down the stairs.

"Damn you and your hyjinks, Gilmore," I grinned and kissed her.

We came out behind the counter, arm in arm, right as Richard and Lorelai walked through the door.

"Good morning Stars Hollow!" Lorelai said, allowing her father to step inside. "My, Jess, you clean up well," Lorelai jested to me. I forced a smile.

"My… this place seems different," Richard exclaimed. Rory rolled her eyes and walked over to give her grandfather a hug.

"Hi grandpa."

"Hello Rory. Ah, I'm assuming you're Jess?" he said as I walked out from behind the counter and extended my hand.

"You assume correctly," Lorelai said.

"Rory tells me you like books."

"She tells you right."

"Books are a large part of anybody's education. If you continue reading books into an old age, who knows, you could be Stephen Hawking."

"I doubt that somewhat."

"Ah, well, he's just trying to be smart. Really, he is Stephen Hawking in disguise."

"Lorelai, your jokes are getting worse every day."

"I know, I'm really trying to work on that."

"Anyway, Jess, I'm terribly sorry we had to move this meeting up a bit. Something came up for this afternoon and I must say, if meeting me in the morning is too awkward for you, too bad."

"It's really no big deal." Rory smiled at me and Lorelai led us to a table.

"Hey Jess, where's Luke?" Lorelai asked.

"He's upstairs, I think Nicole called with an emergency, so he's trying to help her out a little bit."

"Then will you get the coffee?"

"Will do," I got up to get a coffee pot right as Luke came down the stairs. "What was going on there?"

"Nicole just… needed to talk to me about something."

"Okay then, Cryptic man."

I walked over to the Gilmore clan's table and poured coffee for Lorelai and Rory. I went to put the pot back just as Aerin appeared at the counter. "Oh, hello there. What do you want?"

"Coffee. To go." I pulled the pot out again and poured it for her. She took the paper cup, smiled shyly and was out the door in a flash.

I walked back over to the table where Lorelai, Richard and Rory sat and took a chair.

"That girl is really strange," Lorelai commented.

"Yeah."

We sat in awkward silence for a few minutes and then Richard spoke up, "So, Jess, what college are you going to?"

"Manchester Community College."

"That's farther away than Yale."

"Well, they have got amazing arts programs there, I've heard."

"Want to be an artist?"

"Or something…"

"Art is fascinating, really. Have you ever been to the Louvre?"

"Unfortunately, no. Never left the country."

"Ah. If you ever do, and you are pursuing art, I highly suggest the Louvre."

"I'm sure many people would."

"Ah, yes, of course." We sank back into the awkward silence as Luke came over.

"Okay, who died?"

"Excuse me?"

"Well, it seems like you're all completely silent, so I made a joke," Luke said.

"Could you just take the orders Uncle Luke?"

"Fine." We ordered. Food came. Not much else happened.

As the four of us left to go back to Rory and Lorelai's Richard took me aside while the girls bantered ahead of us.

"What are your intentions with my granddaughter?"

"Excuse me?"

"Well, I am just curious how long you plan for this relationship to last."

"Well, I plan for it to last for as long as it possibly can. If it ends prematurely, I'd be pretty damn sad, and I'm not sure about how Rory would feel about it. But, I'd like for it to last for as long as it possibly can, which can mean a myriad of things."

"Well said."

"Thank you."

"Hey dad, are you going to at least give him a trial before taking him to the noose?" Lorelai asked back at us.

"Mom…" Rory began, but Richard cut her off.

"I just want to know if his intentions are honourable."

"Oh, they're completely honourable. Nobody ever has quite as honourable intentions as Jess Mariano here," Lorelai said.

We arrived at the house and Rory pulled me inside before Richard or Lorelai could pounce on me. She took me into the kitchen where she kissed me for as long as she possibly could before the two reopened the doors. She jumped off me and mouthed the words "Thank you." I nodded at her.

"Oh, were you two kissing?" Lorelai goaded.

"Lorelai, honestly."

"Well, dad, I'm allowed to joke with my daughter, aren't I Jess?"

"I have no say in this whatsoever."

"Okay, well, Jess," Richard said, extending his arm. "It was very nice to meet you." I shook his hand.

"Hope you got a better impression than Emily did."

"I do believe I did."

"Lovely."

"Well, I should be going. I have to have a late lunch with a client."

"Bye Dad."

"Bye grandpa," Rory said, giving him a hug. He looked around the room one last time and smiled meekly at me.

"Well…" he said, about to say something else, but he instead shut his mouth nodded and left.

"That was… interesting." Lorelai left the room and climbed up the stairs.

"He did have a point about MCC, though. I mean, it's kind of far away."

"It's in Manchester. You know, where they have the good mall?"

"Yeah, but it's like, forty five minutes from here and an hour or more from New Haven."

"Don't worry. I'll pull it off, trust me," I said, pulling her close to me and kissing her. "Too bad your mom's here now, huh?"

She smiled and resumed kissing me. "I have a question actually."

"What about?"

"Prom." I grimaced and gave her a look. "C'mon. It's that whole rite of passage thingie. All the cool kids are doing it these days."

"Yeah, but it's prom. And would we go to both or one?"

"I'd much rather go to the Stars Hollow prom. Lane and Dave will be there, assuming Mama Kim is allowing Dave to take Lane. We could all pile into a limo and you get to wear a tux and I get to wear a pretty dress and it'll be fun. Trust me."

"Rory…"

"Jess, I know it doesn't sound all that fun, but it will be."

"So, you can tell the future, now can you?"

"Yes," she said, kissing me.

"Well, if Pierce Brosnan can wear a tuxedo and kick ass, then I can wear one and dance, right?"

"Right."

"Okay then. I shall buy the tickets when they come on sale this week and we shall go to the prom."

"I can take care of the limo."

"Oh no you cannot."

"Oh yes I can. You should use your money for making better accommodations for yourself if you're going to school in Manchester. That way, you won't have to drive the full forty five there and home every day."

"As good as that sounds, you will need the money for Yale, so I'm getting the limo."

"Fine. You can get the limo. But I'll pout."

"I like it when you pout," I said taking her sleeve between two of my fingers, kissing her sweetly.

"Okay, so now that…" Lorelai came in midkiss and Rory jumped away from me, into the table. "Well, okay then. So, uhm, Rory, Jess, Spock, let's go do something other than stand around foreplaying."

Rory smiled embarrassedly at me and I returned the look.

"I'd better get going and wash this crap off my face."

"Bye bye, Birdie," Lorelai said after me as I went out the back door.

On the walk home, I thought about it. I was taking Rory to the Stars Hollow High prom. Proms weren't my thing, but I was taking her. So, I'd have to get a tux, a limo, a corsage, etcetera. But those weren't the only thoughts about it parading through my mind.

* * *

THE END of chapter sixteen

Get ready for some amazing action in the next chapter. Wondering about Aerin? Well, be prepared to learn, my friends.


	17. Sweet Little Thing

_Previously in **"I am the Tower Around Which You Orbited: One perfect crime, all my life"**_

_On the walk home, I thought about it. I was taking Rory to the Stars Hollow High prom. Proms weren't my thing, but I was taking her. So, I'd have to get a tux, a limo, a corsage, etcetera. But those weren't the only thoughts about it parading through my mind.

* * *

_

**Chapter Seventeen**: _Sweet Little Thing_

The line for prom tickets was unusually long. 'Don't you people know how stupid this thing is going to be?' I thought, but then I remembered that I was among these idiots buying prom tickets.

"Jess Mariano is buying tickets to the prom?" came a familiar voice behind me.

"Well, Lane, it was Rory's idea."

"I am assuming it was also her idea to have me and Dave tag along."

"I'm not buying your tickets for you, Lane."

"Oh, I know. I'm buying mine tomorrow. Waiting for the last minute, so I can ease my mother into the idea of me going to prom."

"She'll have a heart-attack."

"Indeed." As the line moved like molasses, so stood Lane and I. "So… I cannot picture you in a tux."

"I cannot picture you in a prom dress with a non-Korean attached to your arm."

"Hmm, it'll be a first for both of us."

The line moved up and it was my turn to purchase tickets. The girls selling them raised their eyebrows in confusion, having the same reaction Lane had, without the sarcasm. "Two." The blonde one nodded and took the money from my hands, giving me two tickets in the 40's place.

I turned and Lane turned with me. "Uhm, what Lane?"

"Oh, nothing. It's just, I'm sure you and Rory want to match?"

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Protecting you."

"From what?"

"From the creepy stoner girl."

"Aerin? I highly doubt she's a stoner."

"Yes, but she is creepy."

"Lane, why would you be protecting me from her?"

"You're kidding me right?"

"Lane, do I ever kid?"

"Every now and then." I rolled my eyes and sighed. She looked at me innocently. "Oh, c'mon Jess. Don't tell me you haven't noticed?"

"Noticed what?"

"Aerin."

"And…"

"And Dean."

"Okay, I really do not care, so I'm walking away now."

"She's dating Dean."

"And you have no idea how little I care. If Dean wants to date a crazy, insecure, Samara look-alike, then let him."

"Jess, you are aware that Dean is aware of how she really feels about you?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Well, you and Dean had a fight recently, right? Well, Aerin's kind of his rebound girl, and it turns out she likes you too and figured you'd give her some more attention if she dated your worst enemy, however, it just so happens that it got you a nearly broken nose."

"How do you even know all this, Lane?"

"Listen, I heard a rumour that she's dumping Dean for you as soon as you say yes to going to the prom with you, so I'm just protecting you from her wrath once she finds out firsthand that you're taken."

"Lane, where would you even hear that rumour? She doesn't talk."

"Oh, she prates every now and then."

"Oh, really?"

"Fine. Don't want my help, I see."

"No, I really don't." Lane shook her head and departed from my side as I slipped the prom tickets into my pocket. I looked over at the ticket line and saw Dean standing there, talking to the blonde girl, flirting. I laughed under my breath and walked off to class.

While waiting for the last bell to ring and this goddamned class to end, I thought that maybe, just maybe, Lane was a little bit right. Aerin had been following me, trying to be as close to me as possible. If she were in fact, dating Dean, it would, in fact, piss him off to no extent.

The bell clanged and school was dubbed officially over. I picked up my notebook and made my way to detention.

The door echoed through the empty detention hall as it slammed behind me. I took a seat at the very back and pulled out _A Raisin in the Sun_.

Dean entered, with Aerin next to him. They both looked grim and took seats across from each other in the room – Dean in the very front and Aerin two seats to my right. She kept stealing glances at me and Dean just stared forward.

Finally, Aerin turned to me and Dean let out a huff. I looked over at her from the top of my book and smiled tightly. She weakly smiled back, showing her extremely pointy teeth. Nobody should naturally have teeth that pointy. It's just wrong.

"Uhm… Jess?" She turned away, almost chastising herself for speaking to me. Dean adjusted uncomfortably in his chair.

"Yeah."

"Uh, are you… perchance, going to prom?"

"Yeah, actually I am." Her face brightened.

"Yeah?"

"Oh, uh, not in the way you're thinking. I am… kind of in a relationship. I'm taking someone."

Her face fell, and it looked as though she wanted to bury herself in the ground. For some reason, I felt kind of bad for her, although I'd never really felt bad about rejecting someone before. She turned to her desk, pulled her hoodie over her head, and pulled out the penknife, proceeding to scratch something into the surface of the desk. I could hear Dean snicker at his ex-interest. Now I felt even worse for Aerin. However, my heart lay in Rory's hands and some girl that I barely knew was not going to change that at all, no matter how badly she humiliated herself.

The three of us sat silently as two people filed in followed by whoever the teacher was who was watching over us for the next forty-five minutes.

I finished _Raisin_ and reread about halfway through it when we were dismissed from our duty.

I picked myself up and watched Aerin dash out of there as though she was never there. Dean walked out after one of the fellow detentionees. I walked out after the last one, and caught Dean arm in arm with the blonde girl. "Boy, that was quick."

I walked out into the fading sunlight and someone popped up behind me, covering my eyes with her hands.

"Guess who?"

"Stalin?"

"Of course," Rory said, taking my hand. I kissed her passionately on the lips and she returned it lovingly.

"I bought the tickets today."

"Oh, yay. Happiness shall ensue." She kissed me and it was my turn to return the kiss lovingly. We smiled at each other as we walked off to the diner, arm in arm.

However, as we passed the gazebo, I saw a flash of a shadowgirl running away, distressed.

* * *

THE END of chapter seventeen

Prom next chapter.


	18. Learning How to Smile

_Previously in **"I am the Tower Around Which You Orbited: Sweet Little Thing"**_

"_I bought the tickets today."_

"_Oh, yay. Happiness shall ensue." She kissed me and it was my turn to return the kiss lovingly. We smiled at each other as we walked off to the diner, arm in arm._

_However, as we passed the gazebo, I saw a flash of a shadowgirl running away, distressed.

* * *

_

**Chapter Eighteen:** _Learning How to Smile_

I took a deep breath as I rang the doorbell. Behind me, parked in front of the Gilmore residence, was a black limo. Lane and Dave were already inside the car, and Rory was our last stop. I heard Lorelai yell inside and Rory yell back. Lorelai opened the door quickly and smiled at me.

"Come on inside, Jess. She shall be right with you."

"Okay…" I stepped inside and stood in the foyer, if you could call it that. There isn't much of a better word for what this little area was.

I was lost in my thoughts about the foyer when I heard Rory coming down the hall, Lorelai whispering in her ear. They turned the corner, and there stood Rory in all her glory. Lorelai held a camera.

She posed us and took a picture. There we were, a couple going to prom. She was wearing the most perfect dress. It was purple and spaghetti-strapped with a little attachment from the bottom to her pinkie finger on her right hand with tulle decorating underneath. She smiled perfectly and I had to smile back, and kissed her lightly on the cheek. I took the corsage from behind my back and pinned it to the front of her dress. She fingered it happily.

She and Lorelai were sizing me up. There I was in an all-black tuxedo. I had borrowed most of the clothes from Luke, as he had it hanging around from when Lorelai went card-crazy for him once (I had only heard the story, I wasn't there when it happened). I had also picked up a top hat, which I thought would be a nice touch and unique.

I took her hand and Lorelai closed the door behind us. I walked her over to the limo and opened the door for her. She climbed inside and Lane squealed, the way girls do. I slid in and closed the door, taking a seat next to Rory, across from Dave.

"Rory, you look amazing."

"Thank you Lane." She looked over at me and I kissed the back of her hand. "I like the hat," she said to me, smiling. It was a genuine smile as she looked forward to the night ahead.

Dave and Lane squeezed each other's hands and suddenly Rory and Lane were off talking about who knows what. Dave and I just rolled our eyes and I stared at my shoes.

"So how'd you get your mother to let Dave take you?" Rory asked. Dave cringed.

"Oh, it's a really long story. Basically, Dave asked if he could take me to prom, Mama Kim said a quote from Shakespeare, which he thought was from the bible and he spent all night reading the entire thing cover to cover trying to figure out what she had said. When he came back and announced this news, she agreed."

"It was awesome… except for spending an entire night reading the bible part." Rory laughed. Lane looked at him and smiled. I pulled Rory closer to me as the limo pulled up in front of the school.

Although this place was one of my seven hells, it looked somewhat warm and welcoming tonight. Dave opened the door and pulled Lane out. I stepped out and offered my hand to Rory. She took it and stepped out gracefully. The other couple was already ahead of us, so I decided to pull Rory in closer to me. She looked up into my eyes and caught my lips in a sweet kiss that seemed to last forever. We pulled away from each other at the same time, at long last and just stared into each other's eyes. She took my hand and led me off to the Stars Hollow High prom.

Inside it was even more magickal than outside. Again, despite this school being one of my seven hells, it was welcoming. Rory grasped my hand as we walked into the auditorium together.

"So… what do we do first?" she asked me. I shrugged my shoulders and kissed my cheek. I replied by kissing her forehead. "Pictures?"

"Sure. Might as well. I mean, you've already dragged me here. Let's get pictures."

"Hooray." We walked over to the line where the pictures were being taken and stood in line.

"What's with the lines? Seriously? Why does everyone want a picture of themselves in formal clothes."

"It's a keepsake, Jess. Just, try and look happy."

"Who said I was trying to look happy?"

"What does that mean?"

"I'm not entirely sure." She chuckled, and I kissed her hand again.

"Such the gentleman tonight."

"It wasn't my idea, so I'm trying to be as polite as possible." It was our turn. Again, we posed and were blinded by the flash. We walked off and waited by the table where we could get our pictures.

"God, I look horrible," I said mockingly. She took my hat and I faux-pouted. She smiled up at me and kissed me. I pulled her closer and took my hat from her hands, placing it on her head.

We walked off to where Lane and Dave were standing. Lane was ranting about the music choices. Dave was quickly trying to calm her down by offering to get a drink of some sort. Rory squeezed my hand and Lane sat down in a chair.

"This is the prom, right?"

"Yes."

"And I'm here with a non-Korean boy."

"Yes."

"It's a miracle. And here I am complaining about the music." Rory let go of my hand and went to sit by her friend. Lane just looked happily over at Dave, who was stopped by someone attempting to make conversation.

"I'm going to go get some air. I'm already feeling claustrophobic," I said to Rory. She nodded and I could feel her eyes follow me as I stepped out into this squared-off area outside. I looked off into the night, soaking up what was happening.

I was at the Stars Hollow High prom with Lorelai Leigh Gilmore. She looked perfect – everything was perfect. Even when she was wearing my hat, she was perfect. I wanted to be able to hold her close and never forget this night, but I knew all would not end well. I had this gut feeling that all would not end well tonight. Maybe I was just being crazy.

A blonde girl stepped out behind me, and I looked back at her. She was the girl I had seen Dean with. She saw me and kind of glared. I assumed Dean had told her about me, so I brushed past her, back inside the dance.

A little while later, about an hour or so, Rory and I sat at a table, bored. A slow song, specifically something by Bright Eyes, I couldn't figure out what. I looked over at Rory, and she looked back, and then quickly averted her gaze. I stood up, sighed, and extended my hand to her. She laughed happily and took it.

She put her arms around my neck and I put mine around her waist as we danced slowly, it being a slow song. At first we danced awkwardly and kind of far away from each other. As the song progressed, we closed our proximity until her head was on my shoulder and I held her tightly to me, unable to let go. I could see Lane and Dave, in a position much like my own out of the corner of my eye.

I could smell the faint scent of peaches in her hair and feel her warm breath on my neck. I kissed the top of her head silently as we continued our dance. She picked her head up and slid the tip of her nose across my cheek, meeting my lips with the warmth of hers.

I had thought that prom would be a bad idea, but it was dreamlike and perfect. She and I danced against the beats of Connor Oberst's voice and guitar, feeling the damp warmth of each other's lips against each other's lips. She pulled away and put her head against my chest, or as close as she could. I rested my chin on her head and she hummed into my tux.

That's when I knew for sure that I loved her. And I had to tell her.

The song ended and we pulled apart, slowly. She looked up at me and bit her lip. I pulled her off the dance floor and out the doors. She followed without complaining.

We ran across the street as stealthily as possible, and snuck in the back of Luke's. I kissed her gently as we snuck up the stairs and entered the apartment. It was dark, and we dared not turn on the lights, for fear of exposing ourselves.

"What if Luke walks up and finds us?"

"He won't."

"You sure?" she looked up at me reliantly, and I just answered her with a kiss.

"Positive." The next was a mutual kiss, deep and passionate as she pulled my jacket off my back. I undid my tie and threw it on the ground, dropping my hat along with it. She let her shawl fall to the ground. She pulled away from the kiss, slowly unbuttoning my shirt as I placed my hands on her hips and slowly slid down her legs. She breathed heavily in my ear before I kissed her again.

One of my hands went up to her shoulder and slowly pushed one of the straps down as she unbuckled my belt. My other hand found her other strap and pushed it down slowly. I could feel her body shake slightly under my hold and I kissed her neck, down to her collar bone.

I found her lips again, and we turned and fell on my bed, kissing each other passionately, holding onto each other as though we would never let go. She pushed my shirt off my shoulders as I arched my back. She stopped and ran her hands over my chest and stomach, and her warm touch worked wonders on the rest of me.

I flipped her over so that she was on top of me and helped her pulled her dress over her head. Her top half was completely exposed to me, but neither of us cared. We rolled over so that she was underneath me and I pulled a little packet out of my pocket. Rory looked up at me intently and I looked down at her lovingly.

"I… I love you Jess," she said, but I put a finger to her lips, then replacing it with mine.

"I love you too, Rory, more than I could have ever thought possible." We stared at each other for about a minute longer, me still clutching the packet in my hand, she still breathing heavily.

I kissed her dearly and she pushed herself up to me.

I have had sex before, but never like this. I've snuck around Luke to have sex before, but never like this. This was something… purer. I felt like I was flying and I could tell Rory did too. I have never cared about anyone like I cared about Rory – not my mother, not Luke, not any of my friends. She was a perfection in my extremely flawed life, not to sound clichéd, but it's true. And it was perfect. It was sex with someone I truly loved, something I'd never thought I'd experience.

I whispered sweet nothings in her ear and she would laugh slightly.

We looked at the clock and pulled away from each other in one final clothed kiss that night. "Luke'll be up here soon," I said and she nodded. I led her down the stairs, again, going out the back door as stealthily as possible. We ran over to the school, laughing giddily. The prom was still going on and somehow we were able to get back inside.

We couldn't let each other go for the rest of the night.

* * *

THE END of chapter eighteen


	19. She's empty and so beautiful

_Previously in **"I am the Tower Around Which You Orbited: Learning How to Smile"**_

_I whispered sweet nothings in her ear and she would laugh slightly._

_We looked at the clock and pulled away from each other in one final clothed kiss that night. "Luke'll be up here soon," I said and she nodded. I led her down the stairs, again, going out the back door as stealthily as possible. We ran over to the school, laughing giddily. The prom was still going on and somehow we were able to get back inside._

_We couldn't let each other go for the rest of the night.

* * *

_

**Chapter Eighteen:**_ She's empty and so beautiful_

Rory sat in my lap as we stared blankly at the television. I guess it really does rot your brain. I stoked her back absentmindedly and she melted into my body. She sighed and I pulled her hair back, nestling the contours of my face in the nape of her neck, kissing it lightly. She shivered in pleasure and I slid my hands over her stomach, underneath her tee shirt.

Luke and Lorelai hadn't found out yet.

She twisted her neck so that she could look me in the eye, and smiled sheepishly. I kissed her gently on the lips and she fell into my world as I caressed her torso and she lightly stroked her fingers on my face, still housing bruises and scars.

The movie flashed on the screen in front of us, and she was buried in my chest, breathing in the smell of my deodorant and fabric softener. Her cheek rested above my heart and her body seemed to move up and down when I breathed. I had one arm wrapped around her waist and one of her hands played with the fabric of my shirt.

At that moment Luke came in and Rory sat up and jumped off me quickly, moving to the opposite end of the couch. I raised my eyebrows and bit my lip and she sent me a stare of helplessness. Luke just looked at us perversely and went about his business.

I was watching him out of the corner of my eye. He had frozen, and he picked something up off the floor. I made sure he couldn't tell I was watching him and took Rory's hand, pulling her closer. Luke backed out of the room silently and I rolled my eyes in his general direction.

Rory rediscovered her nest in my arms and closed her eyes, lying back against my shoulder. I laid my head to rest on top of hers and played with her fingers. The movie playing across the screen just provided a background soundtrack as we were lost in each other's company. I pulled her as close to me as possible and she clung to me tightly. Her breathing seemed to even out with mine and before I knew it, we were both asleep.

I heard voices outside and my eyes flickered open. Rory was slowly waking at the sound of exasperated voices and loud steps coming up the stairs as well.

"Luke, what are you going on about?" came Lorelai's voice from behind the door. Luke crashed the door open and looked at the two of us suspiciously.

"What's going on?" Rory asked, dazed.

"I myself would like to know that," Lorelai said, rolling her eyes as Luke huffed beside her. "All I know is that I'm just sitting at home doing absolutely nothing and Luke comes and spoils it by saying, 'Come with me now!' completely Schwartzenegger-like. And I'm all like, 'What the hell? You're spoiling my afternoon of nothingness. Damn you Luke.' And he just pulls me here without telling me what's happening, he's just muttering under his…" Lorelai stopped when she saw what Luke held up. "What the hell is that?"

"Jess, why don't you tell us?" Luke said, feigning innocence, his anger clearly showing through. My eyes widened and so did Rory's beside me. She clutched my hand as tightly as though she would break all the bones she could. Lorelai just stared, mouth agape, and clutched the little wrapper from Luke's hands.

"What… the… hell?" Lorelai just squinted her eyes, jaw dropped, shaking her head.

"Jess?" Luke looked at me expectantly. I just stared in awe at the two elders.

"Rory?" Lorelai looked from me to her daughter, and back to me, looking torn between anger and pain. Rory just looked from me to Luke to her mother, and then back to me. Her stare was accusing.

"At least we were safe," I finally said, breaking the silence. Lorelai just looked at me with choler-filled shock.

"How… dare… you…" Lorelai began, shaking her head, looking down at the condom wrapper in her hands.

"I can't believe you two. You just… you had sex! Do you realize what could have happened? Do you know what you could've done to her, Jess? Can you even comprehend the immensity of what you two did? And… here? In _my_ apartment, no less? Honestly, tell me what the hell you were possibly thinking." We both just looked at the floor.

"How… dare… you…" Lorelai said again. "How dare you just sweep in and take my daughter and twist her into a toy? How dare you take away her virginity and… how dare you?" She looked at me in disgust and Rory stood up.

"It was a mutual decision, mom. Don't just blame Jess for something that I wanted too. You knew how I felt, so don't act like this is a total surprise, okay? I'm sick of people just blaming Jess for everything bad, or not even bad, but something that could be considered bad that happens to me. And, like he said, at least we were safe. I mean, you'd have every right to do and say all this if we hadn't used that," she made a gesture to the packaging in Lorelai's hand, "And, if I may remind you of when you lost your virginity, Mom? I'm two years older than you. I'm going to Yale next year. I'm not going to be pregnant and I love Jess, okay? So just back the hell off."

Lorelai stood staring, shocked at her daughter's outburst. I stood up to join Rory and looked at her concernedly. Luke was just aghast at the entire predicament.

"I… don't want you to ever touch her… ever again, understood?" Lorelai glared at me.

"You can't say or do that Mom. You said you'd try to accept the fact that Jess is my boyfriend. Now, accept the facts that a- I love him, b- he loves me and c- we had sex. So get over your selfish motherly pride for a second and think of yourself in our position." Rory just sighed heavily at her mother's silence and stormed out of the room.

"Rory, wait!" I called after her and made a move to follow her, but Lorelai turned on me and just glared evilly. I recoiled and sat down on the couch, waiting for the two grownups to start in on me again. Lorelai just shook her head and ran out after Rory. Luke looked from the closing door to me.

"Lorelai's going to hate you forever now," Luke said, taking a seat next to me.

"She wasn't too far away to begin with."

We sat in silence, with the exception of the television, which Luke turned off after about five minutes.

"At least you were safe," he sighed under his breath as he stood up and went downstairs, leaving me to my thoughts.

* * *

THE END of chapter nineteen

please excuse the shortness of this chapter and the amount of time it took for me to update. I haven't been able to catch the computer all this week.  
Thursday was my birthday. :)


	20. Triumph of a Heart

_Previously in **"I am the Tower Around Which You Orbited: She's empty and so beautiful"**_

"_Lorelai's going to hate you forever now," Luke said, taking a seat next to me._

"_She wasn't too far away to begin with."_

_We sat in silence, with the exception of the television, which Luke turned off after about five minutes._

"_At least you were safe," he sighed under his breath as he stood up and went downstairs, leaving me to my thoughts.

* * *

_

**Chapter Twenty:** Triumph of a Heart

Lorelai had overreacted. She admitted to it, and Rory said she had been PMSing. That made me smile. However, Lorelai was still wary of our actions. We pretty much could not have a moment alone. Lorelai was not our only problem. There was something else gnawing away at Rory, and I couldn't get close enough to understand. She had been avoiding me somewhat.

Thoughts of Rory ran through my head as the final bell rang and I was free from school. Free from detention, at long last, and I wouldn't have to see Aerin or Dean or that creepy blonde Lindsay or whatever.

I rushed out of there as quickly as possible and over to Luke's, where I trudged up the stairs and into the apartment. Falling back on the bed, I wondered what was going through Rory's head at that moment.

And all a guy could do was wonder.

It was four o'clock and I was still sitting in the apartment wondering what was going on with Rory. I could just go downstairs and expect her to be there, right? Or I could go over to her house? Or… I could just call her.

I dialed the familiar number and listened intently as the tone on the other side rang once… twice… three times. Then, a familiar female voice came on the other end.

"Hello?"

"Rory?"

"Oh, hi Jess," she seemed to immediately put her guard up.

"Are you okay?"

"I am fine. Perfectly fine. I'm just a little busy is all."

"With…"

"Finals. They are approaching rapidly after all." I sighed slowly, quietly. So, was this why Rory had been avoiding me this week?

"I just… haven't heard from you in a few days. I was just checking in."

"That's very sweet of you Jess, but I have to go right now. Bye." The other end of the phone clicked off and I slowly put down my phone. Something still seemed wrong.

"Hey Jess, could you come down and help me please?" Luke asked from behind the window. I rolled my eyes and swung the door open, ready to work.

As the crowd was dying down, I saw Rory and Lane walk by the diner, talking rapidly, most likely about music. Lane seemed to say goodbye and left Rory's side, making her way to her Korean home. Rory turned her head and looked in at me, then turned and left. I was very confused, and needed clarification, so I threw the door open and went after her.

"Rory! Rory, wait!" I called, running up to her, but she quickened her pace. "Rory, what's going on here?" I asked when I caught up to her.

"Nothing Jess… I just, I have to go." I touched her shoulder lightly and she seemed to cringe.

"What's happening? Please, talk to me," I asked her, seeming desperate.

"I have work to do Jess, so, just let me go home. I'm really busy lately," she said, still walking.

"You weren't too busy to hang out with Lane," I pointed out. She just huffed and walked away quickly. I stood on the curb, shaking my head.

She had been avoiding me then.

I couldn't go back to the diner, so I continued walking, in a different direction. I walked by the school where I saw a puff of smoke rising from a dark figure on the steps.

"Jess," she said in a deep, crackling drawl.

"Hi Aerin."

"Want a smoke? I mean, I don't usually offer cigarettes to guys I don't like, but…" I took up her offer and sat next to her.

"I don't understand women." Aerin laughed quietly and threw her cigarette to the ground and smushed it out before taking a fresh one out of her box and sticking it into her mouth.

"Women like her don't understand you," Aerin said darkly, pulling her sleeves over her fingers. She was wearing her baggy stockings and a skirt that she had to constantly pull up with her hoodie that seemed to be equal to her mass.

"What does that mean?"

"It means that just because you two have common ground doesn't mean either of you understand the good girl dating a bad boy concept. You're used to dating whores and she's used to dating, well, Dean." At first I was taken aback by how much Aerin, this small, pathetic pyromaniac could observe, and then I was insulted because she was, well, insulting me.

"How do you know so much about this?"

"I'm an observer," she said quietly, taking a drag on her now lit cigarette.

"Indeed you are."

"She's going to get hurt in this relationship, and you know it," Aerin sighed after a somewhat awkward silence.

"I don't want to hurt her."

"Yet, you will eventually. It's the tragic tale of this kind of love."

"I guess so. Hopefully, however, the heartbreak will happen some time in the very distant future."

"Not if she keeps avoiding you."

"How do you… oh, right, you're an observer."

"Yeah," she said, chuckling slightly, and coughing on the smoke.

"Are we… being…. friendly?" I asked her, genuinely wanting to know. She just raised her eyebrows and took a drag on her cig.

"Hardly. We could never be friendly people towards each other. We're opposite sex versions of each other."

"So, you usually date manwhores?" She laughed aloud at this and I couldn't help but smile.

"You've got wit, I'll give you that"

"It's all part of the mystique. Chicks go crazy for it." She stopped laughing and looked me in the eye.

"Yeah… they do," she said plainly, making a statement. I looked at her eyes – they were deep and black, like pools of tar – those eyes spoke volumes.

"I love Rory," I said quickly and Aerin tore her eyes away, taking another drag.

"Love is so overrated," she said simply and stood up. "That may be why she's avoiding you."

"You are so incredibly creepy," I said. She smiled, her canines glinting in the streetlamp light.

"And this isn't the only time I'll ever hear it," she said warningly. "See you later Mariano." She flicked the already down-to-its-embers cigarette butt in my direction and walked off. I took one last drag on my cigarette and drove it into the ground.

The strangest part of that conversation wasn't that Aerin was actually speaking in full, coherent sentences, but that I had somewhat opened up to her. She was this girl that wanted to destroy the relationship Rory and I had, right?

But, maybe she didn't need any help in destroying our relationship. Maybe we were doing it all on our own. I really wanted to know why Rory was avoiding me, as it clearly wasn't just finals. She had some unknown score to settle with me. Did it have something to do with Lorelai's explosion at me? Did it have something to do with Dean? Was it something I did?

Was it because we had had sex?

As Aerin's figure disappeared into the night, I sat on my high school's steps, taking in everything that had happened over the last year.

Then came the thought that hit me hardest - what if Rory didn't actually love me and she had just said it in the moment?

She wouldn't have sex with a guy she didn't love, right? Right? She's smart, sensible Rory Gilmore. She would never have sex with a guy she didn't love.

But what if she had? And what if that was the reason she was avoiding me – she was unable to face me with her true feelings for me.

I sighed and stood up to go back to Luke's. When I entered, I didn't care that Luke was yelling in my ear about cigarette breath. I just went to my bed, flopped down, and slept for a few hours.

* * *

THE END of chapter twenty

sorry about the lack of updates for a while, I was swamped with work for the past few weeks and I couldn't work on any fanfic! But, I'm on break now, and there will be much updateyness for a while! Yay1 Thanks for all the happy birthdays, too. Its nice to have some people say that, even if its late.


	21. As stars go out and I disintegrate

_Previously in **"I am the Tower Around Which You Orbited"**_

_Rory's avoiding Jess and Aerin's the only one around, causing much conflict in Jess's thoughts._

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-one:** _As stars go out and I disintegrate_

I lied on my bed, wondering what to do. Should I talk to Rory and ask her what's going on? Should I just play it cool and wait it out or should I act drastically? And since when was Aerin so insightful? True, I barely knew the girl, but she had this air around her that was attractive in a creepy way.

I couldn't continue on this self-destructive path of mine. I had to get up and do something, but I wasn't sure what. I didn't know why Rory was mad at me, if she was even mad at me at all, but I was going to find out.

Luke was asleep as I snuck out of the apartment, pulling my coat over my arms despite the warm May air. The sun had gone down hours ago and the next day was a Friday, so it didn't matter if anyone was tired or not. I was the only thing moving in the entire town, except for that eerie figure by the school. I laughed slightly under my breath and sauntered over to Aerin.

"What are you doing out so late?" I asked her, faux politely.

"Parents are fighting over who takes the bed and who takes the couch, which just adds to the original fight of what my father was doing out so late anyway. I can't stand the shouting, so I just left."

"Oh. That sucks."

"Eh, I'm used to it," she said. We stood in silence for about a minute. "What are you doing out so late?"

"I have something to do," I replied cryptically.

"What?"

"Its just… something."

"Mystique boy strikes again."

"How true," I laughed, and she smiled. In the faint light, I could see that she had a cut on her lip. "What happened there?" I asked, directing my question toward the blood running down her chin.

She frowned and touched one of her short fingers to her bleeding lip. "Mom hit me."

"Geez, I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. I'm just embarrassed that I actually have blood on my face. I find it very uncomfortable," she said plainly while attempting to stop the bleeding.

I moved towards her and said, "Here, let me help you." I extended my hand to her face and wiped the blood running down her chin off, and ripped a loose piece of cloth from my already-torn shirt and pressed it to her cut. "I wouldn't pin you for being a girl who didn't like blood."

"A lot of people wouldn't. I guess it's just because of my teeth."

"Your teeth do add that kind of vampiric edge."

"I was born with them like this. I don't know how, I just was."

I finished cleaning her face and said darkly, "A lot of guys find that whole vampire thing sexy, mostly because they invision vampire girls to be in spandex and leather, jumping around killing everything that moves. I blame _Bloodrayne_."

"Yeah?" she asked, very inquisitively. I nodded.

"I'm more of a blonde bombshell kind of guy."

"Yet you date Rory."

"Rory's special."

"So am I."

"Yes, but see, Rory and I have this… I don't know. I can't explain it. You seem like a perfectly nice girl and all, but you could loosen up on the baggy black clothes. Maybe you could get a guy better than Dean one day."

"I'm not changing my look just to get guys to like me. And Dean was desperate when he asked me out, thinking Rory would see that he could date a bad girl and he was totally wrong. Anyway, I think that he and Lindsey are like, poster American married couple material. It's adorable that way."

"Yeah. I guess they are," I said, grinning. She reminded me so much of the Gilmores with her wit, it was hard to believe I had never noticed her before. "How long have you lived in Stars Hollow?"

"My whole life, essentially. There was one point in time where we lived in Maine, but my Mom's from Florida so she demanded that my father move us down to somewhere a little bit warmer and you know what they say about Connecticut."

"Interesting." I paused. "As you probably already know, I'm from New York. This place isn't all bad, I guess."

"Yeah. I'd rather be in New York right now though."

"I'm not sure I would."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I mean, I have an amazing girlfriend that I think I really, truly love, and I'm starting to make an actual friend," I said, smiling down at Aerin, who returned the smile.

"If Rory is such an amazing girlfriend, why has she been avoiding you?"

"Finals, I guess."

"Right."

"Yeah."

"Well, she's an idiot."

"What?" I was kind of taken aback by what Aerin had just said.

"Apparently, she can't see what an amazing guy you are and that you two are, despite being very different, make a somewhat good couple."

"Thanks, I needed that," I said.

"You're welcome." Aerin simpered and looked me in the eye.

"I had better…" and before I could say, "go" Aerin's lips had found their way to mine. They were warm and tasted like copper due to the blood. She was a tender kisser, clearly experienced, but she had one fatal flaw – the teeth. Also, there was the fact that I didn't like her in the same why she liked me. I pushed her away and she averted her eyes. "What the hell was that?"

"I don't know. I wasn't thinking."

"The hell you weren't!"

"I'm sorry, Jess," she shouted, "but I just had to know what this quote unquote amazing girl had that I could never have, this something that she's avoiding, and let me tell you that she's missing a _lot_."

I sighed and said quietly, "Aerin, I like you, just… not in that way. Maybe someday you'll meet 'that guy' but for now, I'm not him. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go have a heart-to-heart with my girlfriend." She just shook her head and sat down on the steps of the school.

"Fuck. Jess, I didn't mean… if that… I'm so sorry. Please, just, don't tell Rory."

"I won't if you won't," I said quietly. "In fact, I was going to ask you not to tell her."

"If either one of us tells her, Dean'll be on our respective assi in a millisecond."

"Yeah," I said, having to laugh at the strangely amusing reality of that.

"I don't want you two to have a bad ending, you know."

"Who? Dean and I? A happy ending would be a bad one."

"No, you and…"

"I know who you meant, Aerin."

"Okay. Well, I imagine my parents have stopped bickering by now. It's what, 2 A.M?"

"More like 1."

"Oh. They still have another hour then. You go save your relationship."

"Bye, Aerin," I said as I turned away.

"Jess, I really am sorry," Aerin said to my back. I just smiled shook my head, and continued walking.

When I arrived at the Gilmore residence, I saw that the lights were still on in Rory's room. She was probably still awake, studying. I walked silently up to her window and looked inside. She had fallen asleep in her books with the lights on. She looked angelic.

I tapped lightly on the window so as to wake Rory but not her mother. Considering the entire rest of the house was dark and Rory's door was closed, I assumed Lorelai was asleep. I tapped again and Rory jumped. She looked out at me and rushed over to the window.

"Jess, what are you doing here?" she whispered harshly.

"Can I come in?"

"It's one in the morning!"

"I know, just, I need to talk to you."

She huffed and opened her window widely enough for me to boost myself into. "You have blood on your lip," she said quietly as she rushed around the room, attempting to tidy up a bit. I wiped the stain off of my face as Rory turned to me. Still whispering, she asked, "What are you doing here?"

Before she could ask again, I swept her up in a passionate kiss, which she gladly returned. I pulled my lips away, but our bodies were still touching. "Hi," I whispered. She just stared up at me, breathing heavily.

She swallowed and again asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I needed to see you."

"Why? Couldn't it wait until tomorrow?"

"No."

"Why not?" she asked as I caught her lips in mine again. Her hands slid over my arms and down to my hips (you know, manly hips) and I twirled her hair in my fingers. I hadn't felt her silky lips on mine in what seemed like forever. No kiss Aerin would ever give me would feel like this, ever. She placed a hand on my chest and pushed me away slightly. "Jess?"

"Why have you been avoiding me?" I asked her, straight.

She laughed, shocked, and pulled out of my hold. "Is that why you came here?"

"Yes. You've been avoiding me and I would like to know why."

"I have not been avoiding you."

"Do you love me?"

"What?" she just stood there and stared at me. I moved toward her.

"Do. You. Love. Me?" I repeated slowly. She bit her lip and averted her eyes when I held her chin in my hands. "Rory, please tell me." She took a step back and turned away from me. "Come on, Rory, talk to me."

"Yes, Jess. I love you. I think I may have always loved you, but I'm not entirely sure. From the moment I saw you, I thought I might grow to love you. I knew. All last year, I knew and I couldn't shake it and now… now it feels real, beyond real and I can't deal with that anymore. When I… when I was with Dean, it never felt like this. It never felt like there was this huge hole in my heart every time I wasn't near him." She turned to face me. "I've been avoiding you because, ever since we had… did… you know, ever since it happened, all I can think about is you and that's bad because I have finals coming up and I can't stop thinking about you. Every time I see you, every time I'm near you, I need to be in your arms and I need to be able to feel you and I can't deal with that. It's this new feeling that I don't understand and that I'm afraid of."

"Rory…" I started quietly as I walked toward her. "Rory, you don't ever have to feel scared around me. Ever. You have to know that."

"That's just it. I feel like I should be afraid of never being able to let you go, but I want it, I need it. I can't go without it, Jess, and that's the part that scares me." I traced her soft cheek with the side of my hand and kissed her gently. "I don't want to not love you."

"I know," I whispered almost silently before I kissed her again, still holding her cheek in one of my hands. As the kiss progressed, I held her face gently with both of my hands and she pulled me in slightly. I pulled away to look her in the eye. "I love you. You know that, right?"

"Yeah, I know that," she whispered contentedly as she wrapped her arm around my neck and I brought her over to her bed. She sat back and we adjusted ourselves carefully. Rory reached over and turned off the light. I kissed her neck and she moaned under her breath. I could feel her arching into me and I knew that this was not a good idea, not with Lorelai in the house. But I couldn't think, all I could do was feel Rory under me and want to know that she loved me.

* * *

THE END of chapter twenty-one.

Some major Rory and Jess action, and much longer, to make up for the shortness of last chapter after that long wait.  
Stay tuned for more.


	22. For the first time, she feels just fine

_Previously in **"I am the Tower Around Which You Orbited"**_

_I could feel her arching into me and I knew that this was not a good idea, not with Lorelai in the house. But I couldn't think, all I could do was feel Rory under me and want to know that she loved me._

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-two: **_For the first time, she feels just fine_

An alarm clock rang somewhere off in the distance. As my eyes flittered open, I could see faint light coming in through the open window.

"Shit," I muttered under my breath, and rolled over. Rory was beside me, waking up slowly to the sound of the alarm clock. "Rory, wake up, now," I whispered sharply in her ear. Her eyes widened and she hit off her alarm clock. She sat up and put her hand to her head. "How the hell did this happen?"

"I don't know."

"Crap." I scrambled to get dressed as Rory clutched her sheet to her chest protectively, like girls do in the movies. "How did we fall asleep?"

"Jess, I don't know." Rory looked hysterical. I buttoned my pants and went over to her, holding her face lightly in the palm of my hand.

"Rory, look at me," I said quietly, "What happened last night, don't tell your mom. What you need to do is get dressed and act like nothing happened, nothing's wrong. Call me when you get home from school, or just drop by the diner, okay? It's okay, it's all okay." She shivered and I kissed her cheek. "You're going to be okay, Rory." She just nodded her head and got to getting dressed.

I pulled my shirt over my head and as I was pulling my jacket arm over one of my arms, Lorelai's voice came down the stairs.

"Rory, honey, I need coffee. Are you awake yet?" She knocked on the door, and I looked around frantically. Rory seemed panicked but calmed herself quickly, smoothing over her hair. She motioned for me to hide in the closet, which I did. Luckily, I did it silently and the moment before Lorelai opened the door. "Hey, honey, are you alright?" Lorelai asked, concerned mother tone kicking in.

"Yeah, just, a bad dream is all."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine once I shower and eat and everything."

"Okay. Just remember, today is Friday! The best day of the week!"

"Yeah, well, I think I'll just make my bed and then take a shower."

"Okay, well, I'll start the coffee," Lorelai said quickly and almost closed the door, but something she saw stopped her. "Why is the window open?" I cringed in my hiding spot.

"Uhm, I was kind of hot last night and I just opened the window. That may have been the root of my bad dreams, you know, the cold. Hopefully I won't get sick."

"Okay, what is really going on here?"

"Nothing mom, I swear. I just… opened the window because I was hot and I forgot to close it. If it bothers you, I'll just put a fan in here."

"Mhm," Lorelai sounded suspicious. After a moments pause where I could only hear their breathing, Lorelai spoke up again. "Jess, wanna get out of the closet now?" Rory gasped. "Oh, c'mon, I know you're in there. I heard you scrambling in when I opened the door. I see Rory and her bed all disheveled, and the window's open. All clues point to you. Plus, there's the fact that your book of choice is on the floor."

Rory sighed and said, "Jess, just…" Before she could finish, I clumsily opened the closet door and revealed myself.

"Hi, Ms. Gilmore."

"Hi Jess! Say, how are you? Isn't this weather just great, and hey, what the hell were you doing in my daughter's room?" Rory and I both cringed. "And, quite clearly, you can't say 'At least we were safe' this time, because I see no evidence of that whatsoever."

"Mom, I can explain…" Rory started.

"I didn't ask you to explain, Rory. I'd like Jess to explain right now."

"Lorelai…"

"Call me Ms. Gilmore, I like that one better."

"O…kay, Ms. Gilmore. Uhm, well, I couldn't sleep last night because I thought Rory was avoiding me, so I went out to come and ask her what was going on and one thing led to another and we really didn't think, so I'm sorry." Now I turned to Rory and repeated, "I'm sorry."

Lorelai sighed. "I understand the whole sneaking around thing, I really do, but I do not want Rory getting pregnant, understand? And, since you two are still in high school and have college careers facing you, how about you just stay out of each other's rooms, okay? And I'm really not fine with this, but right now, I'm tired, and I need coffee." Lorelai turned around and was about to go into the kitchen when she turned back to me, "You're very lucky I put Rory on the pill." Rory blushed at this and Lorelai turned and went into the kitchen.

Suddenly, there was a loud banging on the front door and a familiar male voice shouting, "Lorelai! Lorelai, open the door, I need your help." Lorelai rushed to open the door for Luke. I swore under my breath.

"Luke, what's going on?" He had obviously entered the house by now, as we could hear his feet stomping through the foyer.

"Jess was gone when I woke up. He's not there. I figured, maybe he got up early and went to get something – an hour later, still no Jess. I run around the town looking for any sign of Jess and I can't find him anywhere. Maybe he left. Maybe he was axe murdered. Maybe…"

"Maybe he's here," Lorelai said.

"What?"

"Jess is here. He and Rory had a little sleepover."

"What? Are you kidding me? God…" Luke stormed into the kitchen to stare at Rory and I. "Okay, that's it. You're grounded. Not that that'll do anything, but I will have eyes on you at all times. No car, no leaving the diner unless supervised, and no going near Rory, understood?" he said, dragging me by the ear out of Rory's room.

"Okay, that hurts," I exclaimed and Lorelai rushed to part us.

"Luke, hold on here. I understand the fact that you want to lock this kid up. I do too, but that's not what we can do here. I think the best idea is to just sit down and talk about this, with both of them. I know they're both smart generally, but when it comes to each other, they're going to need some guidance. So why don't you let go of Jess's ear and sit him down at the table like a civilized human being, okay?"

Luke snarled and then gave me a chair. Lorelai took her coffee and sipped it carefully. "Rory, your turn." Rory came in, redfaced, and sat down across from me. "Okay, the only way we can keep track of the two of you is by grounding, and apparently, we still wouldn't be able to do that very well, so we have no choice but to chain you to your respective beds and let you starve. However, that's not a very good choice, so it's not the choice we're turning to. I'm not entirely sure how to deal with this except to tell you to stay the hell out of my daughter's room, and Rory, stay out of their apartment. You two will always be supervised when you're around each other, do you understand?" We both nodded. "Good. Now, Luke, take him and do what you want with him, I have to get my daughter ready for school." Luke nodded and pulled my up out of the chair by the arm. Rory gave me this sad look as we left.

As soon as we were a good distance from the Gilmore residence, Luke whispered sharply in my ear, trying not to burst, "What the hell were you thinking?"

"We weren't okay? We just weren't thinking. Maybe we deserve lobotomies, or something, I don't know, but I'm tired of people asking me that goddamn question. I'm not dumb; I just don't think things through some times. So back the hell off me," I shouted and shrugged Luke off, walking about ten times faster than he was.

* * *

THE END of chapter twenty-two


	23. The Girl Upstairs

_Previously in **"I am the Tower Around Which You Orbited"**_

"_What the hell were you thinking?"_

"_We weren't okay? We just weren't thinking. Maybe we deserve lobotomies, or something, I don't know, but I'm tired of people asking me that goddamn question. I'm not dumb; I just don't think things through some times. So back the hell off me," I shouted and shrugged Luke off, walking about ten times faster than he was.

* * *

_

**Chapter Twenty-three**: _The Girl Upstairs_

I trudged through the day wondering how I was going to last the last half-month of the year. It had been two days since I last saw Rory, except this time, she wasn't avoiding me. Luke essentially kept me from moving when I was at the diner.

My final class of the day was over and I rushed out of the school as fast as I could – unfortunately, it wasn't fast enough. "Hey Jess," called a voice from behind me. I was tempted to not turn around, but curiosity convinced me.

"What do you want, Dean?" I asked as he walked up to me threateningly.

"I want you to admit to Rory what you did," he whispered harshly to me.

"What I did? What the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about you and Aerin."

"Uh-huh. And you're being uber-vague." I thought I knew what he was talking about. How did he know?

"Why don't you cheat on your girlfriend when nobody's looking, I'm thinking it'll turn out better."

"If you're just trying to get me to punch you, it's working."

"I'm talking about you kissing Aerin a few nights ago."

"You're off your rocker, man. I have never kissed Aerin. Ever. So back the hell off me." I walked out the door of the building only to see Aerin waiting for me. "Oh, great. Could this day get any better?"

"Hi, Jess."

"Aerin, I really cannot talk right now." I tried to brush past her, but she put her arm out to stop me.

"I need to talk to you."

"But I don't. So, if you would please excuse me, I have a job."

"Listen, Jess, we both know what happened, and I'm not sure what happened when you dropped in on Rory, but somehow, Dean knows and I just think you need to tell Rory before he does."

"And how does Dean know, by chance?"

"He knows because…"

"Because why, Aerin?"

"There are reasons."

"Yeah, I'm sure there are. Look, I don't want to hurt you, Aerin, but if you don't let me go, I'll have no choice but to act." Before I could move she kissed me again. I pushed her off me the second her lips touched mine. "You are one screwed up girl, you know that?" She smirked and nodded. "Stay the fuck away from me, Aerin. There is no us, there will never be any us." I realized I was shouting and that essentially the entire high school was watching our little scene. "We're done here. All of you go back to your regular lives." I straightened my jacket and pushed my way past Aerin.

"Now she's going to know no matter how much you avoid the subject, Jess. So don't run away like you're her knight in shining armour 'cause you're more of a screw up than I am." It was all I could do to not turn around and punch her in the mouth.

As I continued walking, I heard Lane say to Aerin, "I think I liked you better when you were mute. You didn't seem so keen on ruining some people's lives."

The Korean caught up to me and turned me to face her. "Hey, Jess, wait. Want to explain to me what was happening back there or are you just going to be Super Taciturn Man?"

"There's nothing to explain, Lane."

"I'm Rory's best friend, everything I see is reported back to her. You do know that, right? Just because you sleep with her doesn't mean you are the all-knowing when it comes to Rory handling things like you kissing Aerin."

"Were you not watching, Lane? She kissed me."

"Yes, I know that. It just… came out differently when I said it."

"She… God, she seemed nice, and I felt bad for her because she's stuck here, virtually friendless like I was last year, and kind of still am. And now she's just going and screwing up everything. Everything I know, everything I thought I knew, seems different now."

"Jess, I think you really need to talk to Rory."

"There's no way to talk to Rory. Luke keeps me secluded and who the hell knows what Lorelai's doing with Rory."

"Lorelai doesn't seem to mind. She's kind of allowing Rory to go around and do what she wants. Its freedom, seriously – and anyway, since when did it matter what kind of hold Luke's got you in?"

"I don't know what I'm doing anymore."

"Jess, you really need to talk to her. She might not be back yet, I don't know, but you really, really need to talk to her as soon as possible."

"But… Luke…"

"I'll be your alibi. I'll say I was teaching you about the bible or helping you cram for exams or something, I don't know."

"He'll ask your mom."

"No, he won't. The only person in the world that Luke is afraid of is Mama Kim, and maybe a dictator."

"_A_ dictator?"

"Any one. You know, whichever one he's afraid of, because I certainly don't know."

"She's probably not there, and what if Lorelai is?"

"Then ask if you can wait there for Rory."

"Right." I started towards Rory's house. "I can't do this."

"Can't do what?"

"I can't talk, Lane. I can't… talk."

"Just let the words roll off your tongue. It'll work, trust me."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

* * *

THE END of chapter twenty-three


	24. It is too delicate for words

_Previously in **"I am the Tower Around Which You Orbited"**_

"_I can't talk, Lane. I can't… talk."_

"_Just let the words roll off your tongue. It'll work, trust me."_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Positive."

* * *

_

**Chapter Twenty-Four:** _It is too delicate for words_

I took a deep breath and knocked on the door steadily.

"Coming," shouted Lorelai from inside. She swung the door open and her enthusiasm dropped like a fly when she saw who was standing in her doorway.

"Rory's not here yet, is she?"

"Uhm, no, but you can come in if you like. She should be here pretty soon."

"Good, thanks." I stepped inside, awkwardness riding the air like a scent. Lorelai sat me down at the couch and then disappeared into the kitchen.

"So… are you excited about college, Jess?" Lorelai called from the next room.

"To an extent, I suppose."

"That's good. That's really good. Listen, when Rory gets here, I imagine the conversation you're going to have you'd like to be private, so I'm going to be on the patio thing. It's part of the porch, so it might not be a patio. I don't really know what to call it, but I'll be there."

"Okay then."

The front door opened and Rory shouted, "Hi Mom!" She entered the house and saw me sitting on the couch. "Jess?" She dropped her backpack and walked over to where I was sitting. I stood up and she just had this look of surprise on her face.

"Rory, sit down, please."

"Are you breaking up with me?"

"Rory I really need to talk to you about something, so please just sit down." She looked at me intensely and sat beside me. I kissed her and she returned the feeling. I had to get a grip on reality here, but I felt like I loved Rory too much for words. "Rory, wait." I pulled away. She grasped my hand in hers.

"You sure you aren't breaking up with me? Because you've just got this sad look on your face and you just kissed me like it would be the last time I'd ever see you."

"I'm not good at talking."

"You've been better lately."

"But I'm still not good at talking. I can't just sit down and voice my feelings about things with, well, anyone. And I try. I try really, really hard, but the right words never come out. However, right now I need to right words to come out, so I'm going to try my damnedest to make you understand our situation."

"We have a situation?"

"Rory, just, listen. Please? What I'm doing right now – talking - its pretty much tearing me up inside, okay? So, please, just listen."

"Okay."

I took a deep breath closed my eyes and when I opened them looked directly at Rory. I squeezed her hand and said, "I love you. I have never loved anything more than I love you. The other night, when you said that you felt like you have a hole in your heart when I'm not around – it's the same for me. I need you to understand that I feel like, maybe I can't live without you." Rory smiled sadly and her eyes welled up. I returned the smile and continued. "I love you. But I screwed up. It's just… something – someone – happened. Her name is Aerin and I just, I wanted to be her friend 'cause she reminded me of myself from last year, and she's lived here since she was five. However, she wants something more than just friendship, and that night, the night - you know which one - she kissed me." Rory looked shocked, kind of like someone had just shot her in the lung.

"What?"

"Listen to me, Rory, please just listen. I explained to her that I am not interested in her at all, and I thought it got through, but it didn't. Here's the twist. Dean saw. He thought that I kissed her, but I swear to god I didn't. I don't want anyone except you, I don't know if I ever have. Then, today, Aerin kissed me again, but just barely, and she did it to cause a scene at school. I swear to god, I would've hit her, but she's a girl and that's just not right, or something, and I really needed to tell you and now I have. I'm so incredibly sorry, Rory, none of this was supposed to happen. It was just supposed to be you and me and I don't know what happened." Rory looked like she was about to cry, but instead sighed, and kissed me concernedly.

"Jess, I love you, but I need to be able to trust you, and right now, I don't. I'm not sure if I can. I want to, but – it hurts, that's all."

"I'm sorry, Rory."

"Jess…"

"I'm a screw up, I know I'm a screw up and I've been a screw up my whole life, and I don't want to screw up what we have here."

"Jess, stop. Just… stop." She kissed me lightly and held my face gently in her palms. "You need to stop beating yourself up about this. I love you with all my heart, and it means a lot to me that you told me. I understand that it's not your fault but I just feel like, maybe there's something wrong here that neither of us can see."

"Yeah."

She kissed me again. My hands slid up her back to rest at the nape of her neck. She moved to sit on back on her leg and wrapped her arm around my neck as I held the small of her back. She was warm and smelled good, but I had to try to block that out of my mind. Rory pulled back and looked away.

"What?"

"Its nothing."

"Rory?"

"Its just… is she better?"

"Rory, nobody could ever replace you, I promise you that." I kissed her and she settled into my arms, laying back on my chest. I twirled her hair in my fingers and she shut her eyes.

"We'll be okay," she mumbled. "I think we'll be okay."

"Yeah. We'll be fine."

* * *

THE END of chapter twenty-four

I know its really short, but I have pretty much wrung this chapter dry. Next one will be longer, I hope.


	25. The Start of Something New

_Previously in **"I am the Tower Around Which You Orbited"**_

_Jess tells Rory about the accidents with Aerin, and Rory calms him down.

* * *

_

**Chapter Twenty-Five:** _The Start of Something New_

Finals were finally over. Everything seemed fresh and new. I had actually worked pretty hard on finals, surprisingly. Maybe it was Rory's newfound "trust" in me, but for some reason, I had tried on finals – and, I imagine, succeeded. I felt the need to run through the town with my arms in the air, but instead, I went to a somewhat hidden spot behind the school for a celebratory smoke.

Gotta stop doing that soon.

Anyway, as I lit my cigarette, which was my last one (I guess I really was going to quit), I heard rustling behind me, and so I spun around to lay eyes on Aerin.

"Can you spare a ciggy?"

"My last one. I'm planning on quitting, cold turkey so, whatever."

"Well then, I'll make this brief. Listen, graduation is on Friday and we have this weird chemistry thing going on here, I don't know what to call it, but after Friday we probably won't see each other again. I was just wondering if there was any way I could say a private good-bye?"

"Aerin, I've already said good-bye to you. Anything you have to say to me you'd just be screaming into the wind."

"I understand your feelings of animosity towards me, but you can't deny that we really do have something here, and it needs closure – more closure than we would've given it. I mean, as soon as the ceremony finishes, I'll be catching a plane to Quebec City. I just think it might be better if we just, had closure."

"We don't need closure because there's nothing to close between us, Aerin. I don't think you understand that completely. There is nothing between us. We were friendly for, what, a day? Then you kiss me and this whole roller coaster of shit starts and we don't need closure."

"You're denying it. Despite some bad feelings between us, there is something between us, there is an 'us.' However, you are the only one who is incapable of understanding everything that has happened. And Jess, I just don't want to leave Stars Hollow without a proper good-bye from you. I don't really know why – I just do."

"Good-bye, Aerin," I said smugly and turned away, taking a drag on my cigarette.

"Jess, c'mon, we both need more than that."

"I have nothing else to say to you Aerin, so just back off."

"I'm sorry, alright? I have just been thinking, and I'm sorry."

I scoffed and turned to her, "You're kidding me, right? You tried to ruin the only good part of my life, the only woman I have ever truly been in love with and I wish to god I hadn't ever been nice to you so that I didn't have to spend hours wracking my brain for an answer to whether or not I belonged with Rory. Guess what? After several hours of wracking my brain for said answer, I have it – I belong with Rory. Not with you. I have never had feelings for you the way you want me to, I'm sorry. I thought about it, about everything, and I don't have any other answer for you. The only feeling I have towards you is pity and I'm not too keen on changing that opinion anytime soon. I know you want closure so I hope this is good enough for you."

"Can I do my schpiel now? Are you finished, because I have to right to justify myself."

"Not in my mind."

"Listen, will you? Jess, I liked you, I like you still, I think. I let petty jealousy and my bursting teenage libido explode into that kiss and then the other kiss. I'm trying to apologize here because its only now that I realize that you and Rory do belong together and that I'm not in any part of that picture. I need to let you know that I'm not really over you, but I'm not going to stand in your way. You and Rory deserve each other and I deserve some manwhore."

"Well, you are the opposite sex version of me," I said, laughing a little bit.

"I have nowhere near enough mystique." We both were silent. "Lane was right the other day – I think I liked me better when I didn't talk."

"Maybe you just need to find the right thing to say." I flicked my cigarette butt on the cement and ground it out. "A few days ago, hell, a few minutes ago, I would've sold my soul to give you a good thwacking."

"A good thwacking? What the hell does that mean?"

"I'm not entirely sure."

"I just figured I'd let you know that I am truly sorry for everything I did to you and Rory."

"I appreciate that somewhat." We stood there in another moment of silence. I couldn't explain why, but my malice towards Aerin had flown out the window. "So, is this closure?"

"Almost." She leaned in a little bit, but I leaned back.

"No kissing. It's a- bad karma and b- something I've sworn against." Aerin just laughed and gave me a little hug.

"Actually, I can't even be at the ceremony. They're giving me my diploma tomorrow because I won't be at the ceremony."

"Why not?"

"Because, I'll be halfway out of America by noon on Friday." She started to pull out of the hug we st6ill held and I had the overwhelming urge to kiss her. I could tell she had the same sudden urge, even if it wasn't so sudden for her. I looked away and she frowned, moving away from me as slowly as possible. "I'm… I didn't mean to that time."

"It's okay. Nothing happened." She looked kind of distressed, I imagine due to my own distress. She turned away, leaving the shadows, and the sunlight hit her black hair perfectly, making it look red. Her sullen skin and shadowed eyes were bathed with light and she seemed more angelic than zombie-like. Today, she was wearing form-fitting jeans and a tee-shirt that wasn't so baggy that she could fit five more of her in there. She was surprisingly different, like a completely different person. She smiled back at me and her teeth seemed normal. "Hey, Aerin, have fun in Quebec."

"Have fun in Stars Hollow." That was the last line I ever heard from Aerin, this complete stranger who turned my world around completely.

Before I could stop myself, I ran over to her and gave her a soft, quick kiss on the lips. It wasn't my best judgment ever, but it was something I had to do. It was closure. Aerin looked shocked and a tear formed in her eye, which she blinked away. I took a step back. "Bye, Aerin." She just nodded and left.

I wandered over to the bus stop, and sat there, waiting for Rory's bus to arrive. When it did, she hopped off merrily and stood in front of me. "Hello there."

"Hi Rory." She kissed me slowly and I held her close to me.

"If we're not careful, we may end up in a lake," she said jokingly. I laughed and took her hand, leading her off to the diner.

"Wouldn't that be fun," I mumbled as I kissed her ear.

"Okay, so my graduation is Friday at three, so you might be a little bit late, but you and Luke can rush over to Chilton and mom will save you guys seats and then you all get to watch me give my Valedictorian speech."

"You're feeling much better, aren't you?"

"Exams are finito. It makes me very happy. Summer starts after Friday, and that means I get to go to Europe with my mom and when I get back, there's a Yale to look forward to and," before she continued she caught my lips quickly. "And a loving boyfriend."

"Who will still want you the moment you get back."

"You'd better. I don't want some blonde bombshell nitwit like whatsherface taking my place, okay? Or any other girls." The first part was joking, but the addition was very, very serious.

"Aerin is moving to Quebec City. I don't want you worrying, even if she were staying all summer."

"Good. Because I don't want to worry." I kissed her and she turned to face me full on, sliding her hands beneath my arms. I smiled at her and she kissed me again. We walked into the diner and Luke immediately spilled the coffee he was pouring for Lorelai.

"Jess, Jesus, what are you doing?"

"Walking into my place of employment and living with my girlfriend?"

"Hey Rory, Jess," Lorelai chimed in. Rory smiled and sat down next to her mother at the counter. I walked to stand behind it and Rory gave me a look. Unfortunately, so did Luke.

"I think we need to talk," Luke said, trying to sound calm.

"Geez, Luke, they're dating. They're doing other things. They're young. Let them flaunt it for once." Luke huffed and went into the kitchen.

"Thanks, Lorelai."

"Anytime."

"I probably have to actually work now, so I'll call you, okay?"

"Okay," Lorelai said in a high-pitched voice. Rory hit her shoulder lovingly and I rolled my eyes, ready to work.

As the girls gabbed while I worked, I ran through the exchange between Aerin and I. I had kissed her of my own free will, not simply for closure, but to root my own thoughts about her. I knew that I didn't have any real feelings for Aerin, and I never would, and kissing her let her know that. I wasn't intending to hurt Rory, and I knew Aerin wouldn't talk, but I just needed to solidify everything I had said to her. I needed to show her that I couldn't feel the way I felt about Rory with her instead.

And I knew, from the way she had looked at me, that she got the message.

* * *

THE END of chapter twenty-five


	26. I wish I was special

_Previously in **"I am the Tower Around Which You Orbited"**_

_As the girls gabbed while I worked, I ran through the exchange between Aerin and I. I had kissed her of my own free will, not simply for closure, but to root my own thoughts about her. I knew that I didn't have any real feelings for Aerin, and I never would, and kissing her let her know that. I wasn't intending to hurt Rory, and I knew Aerin wouldn't talk, but I just needed to solidify everything I had said to her. I needed to show her that I couldn't feel the way I felt about Rory with her instead._

_And I knew, from the way she had looked at me, that she got the message_.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Six**: _I wish I was special_

Over the past two days, I had had time to think about everything. Time to think about Rory and graduation and the scary monster that they call college. I wasn't particularly looking forward to a summer without Rory that would end with the beginning of freshman year, but I was damn happy to be graduating.

The gowns were dark blue, so there was just this mass of dark blue for about twelve rows and then several rows of multicoloured people. It was like a beach. But, as they slowly called up everyone to get their diplomas, I could feel my stomach tightening. I was eighteen, and I was graduating high school. My entire life had been about this moment – the moment where I was no longer held by the straps of expectation. I could really do whatever I wanted, essentially.

"Jess Mariano," called the speaker. I stepped up onto the platform-stage-thing (not sure what to call it) and shook the principal's hand. He smiled at me forcedly, clearly a façade. I took my diploma, moved my string on my hat and almost leapt off the stage-thing.

The ceremony lasted about another hour, and when it was finished, Luke and I had some time for a celebratory lunch before going off to Chilton.

"So, you're no longer a high school student. How does it feel, Mr. Mariano?" Luke asked me playfully.

"It feels like I have this amazing weight lifted off my chest."

"That's how I felt when I graduated. Its kind of refreshing, right?"

"Yeah. Its like I've been bathed in sweat for the past eighteen years of my life and for the first time I feel clean. It's really, really weird."

"Sounds about right."

"I'm kind of lost and confused, like, I have no idea what's going on right now."

"Well, coffee and fried food will help with that."

"It'd better."

I went upstairs to change and when I came down, there were several recent graduates in the diner with their families, ready to order. Luke sat me down at the counter and gave me this gigantic burger, a mountain of fries, and a steaming cup of coffee.

"Congratulations, Jess."

"Thanks, Luke." He went off to work as I ate and listened to the hysterical parents talking about their kids being 'all grown up.' Thank god Luke didn't do that.

The bell on the door jingled and I heard a familiar voice say, "Jess! You're all grown up!"

"Liz, what the hell are you doing here?" asked Luke.

"I came to see my son graduate. You did tell me the time and place, and here I am. Jess, how are you?"

"Fine, Mom." I stood up to face her and she gave me a huge bear hug.

"Wow. You've graduated from high school. And I got pictures!" she added happily. She pulled out her camera and took another picture of me. "Too bad you've already taken off your gown."

"Yeah, well I have to go to my girlfriend's graduation soon."

"Oh?"

"She goes to private school in Hartford and we have to leave soon, okay?"

"Okay then, Jess. Well, I still can't believe you have graduated from high school. It seems like only yesterday you were crawling around in diapers."

"Liz, don't do this."

"Okay, fine. You go to your girlfriend's graduation."

Luke pulled me over and quickly apologized to Liz for borrowing me for a second. "That's your mother, you know."

"Yes, I know the woman who gave birth to me and raised me."

"Jess, Rory said it would be okay to run a little late, right? So, I'll go now and save you a seat and you can stay and talk to your mom for a little while."

"Luke, I really don't want to do that."

"You can drive to Hartford yourself."

"I know, but…"

"That woman standing over there is your mother. She hasn't seen you in a little over a year, not since the accident last year. Now she suddenly shows up to see you graduate and you're just going to give her the slip? I don't think so.'

"Like you said, she's my mother, and I have every right to give her the slip. I think that the fact that she dumped me on you for two years constitutes as a reason to give her the slip."

"Jess… just stay with your mother for a while. Caesar, you're in charge, I have another graduation to go to. And make sure Jess talks to his mom a little bit." I rolled my eyes and Luke glared at me, pushing me over to where my mother now sat, eating my celebratory fries.

"I'm going to go to Rory's graduation, okay Liz? Jess will stay here for twenty minutes or so and talk to his mother, and then he can drive to Hartford to see his girlfriend graduate, okay? Bye."

Luke went out the door and left me to my mother. "C'mon, Jess, sit down. Relax. Talk."

"Fine." I sat down next to her and pulled my plate over to me to pick at my food.

"How have you been?"

"Really good, Liz. I have been, good."

"Me too, actually. I met a new guy."

"And he's different than all the others?"

"Yes, Jess, he is. I think he may be the one."

"Liz, you say that every time."

"I didn't come her to be berated by my son."

"Then why did you come? You just dumped me on Luke for two years, so you deserve to be berated by your son."

"Jess, I'm sorry. But, I'm here now, aren't I? I came all the way here to see you graduate from high school. And I want you to be happy for yourself, even if you do hate me."

"I don't hate you."

"Right. I know you probably want to go to your girlfriend's graduation, right?"

"I can stay. Just… stay." Her face burst with happiness and she took another fry from my plate. "Just… don't eat my food."

"Sorry." We sat in silence for a few seconds, and then Liz said, "So, your girlfriend? What's her name, Lori?"

"Rory."

"And she goes to private school in Hartford?"

"Chilton."

"So, its not your usual girlfriend, huh?"

"Nope. Rory can read, write, do math. She's valedictorian."

"Wow. That's quite an accomplishment."

"Yeah, it really is. I tried to help her on her speech, but she said it had to be a surprise."

"Aw, that's sweet."

"Yeah, well, Rory's a sweet girl. I love her."

"Now that is a strange turnaround. I have never heard you say you love anything, except maybe that stuffed elephant you got for your third birthday."

"Its not that surprising."

"Yes, it is."

"Okay, so maybe it is, but this place has changed me. Maybe even for the better."

"That's always good."

"Yeah, it really is."

"Jess, you are my son, and I love you, but I really do worry about you a lot. And I'm worried about you and this Rory - worried that maybe you will hurt her, considering her apparent perfection and your - imperfection."

"Mom, you never listened to me when I was worried about any of your boyfriends, so I don't really need to listen to you."

"You just called me mom." Liz seemed extremely surprised at this. "It's been what, twelve years, since you called me mom."

"Stop, okay. You can't just randomly appear in my life whenever you want to and then tell me to be on my toes about my girlfriend of seven months."

"Seven months? That's a record."

"Yeah. I'm really getting like, a personality makeover and when I'm with Rory, I feel like I actually matter to someone, like I have a place in the universe, and you have no right. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a graduation to go to."

I picked up my sports jacket and pulled out my car keys, ready to storm through the door, but Liz spoke up before I could leave. "You looked good today Jess. And you look good now – for your girlfriend." She had a sad undertone in her voice. As the door shut behind me, I looked at the suitesque item of clothing I was wearing. I did look good, just for Rory.

I hopped in my car and started to drive, but as I passed the diner, I took one last glance at my mother.

* * *

THE END of chapter twnety-six

Adding in Jess's mother was a spur-of-the-moment thing. I was actually expecting this to be Jess and Rory's graduation all in one chapter, but I decided to pan it out to keep the story going a little longer.


	27. How to be a happy statue

BACK BY POPULAR DEMAND! (sort of)

_Previously in **"I am the Tower Around Which You Orbited"**_

_Jess graduates from high school and his mother stops by as a surprise to congratulate him before he goes off to Chilton graduation.

* * *

_

**Chapter Twenty-seven:** _How to be a happy statue_

I felt my car shudder and die beneath me. I jingled the keys in the ignition, but nothing worked. The car didn't even rev, let alone start up again. "Shit," I said under my breath. I got out and kicked the car, and then looked at my watch. I was already late, and now I had no clue about whether or not I'd even make it to Chilton at all. I bit my lip and looked at the gas station across the street from where I was. I was somewhere in Hartford, not too far from Chilton. I could've walked if I knew the way, so instead, I walked over to the gas station.

The bell rang when the door opened, like in the diner. I walked up to the counter, and the zitty creep at the register blew a bubble of gum. "Can I help you?"

"Yeah my car broke down, and I need to be somewhere, well, kind of now."

"Well, I can call a tow company for you, but you'd have to stay by your car the entire time."

"Dammit. Is there any way I can go to where I need to go, come back, call a tow company, and then wait?" The kid shrugged.

"Sorry, I don't really know. I guess you could as long as your car is locked."

"Right."

"But you're car's in a no parking zone." I looked back at my car. It was, in fact, in a no parking zone.

"Perfect place for that piece of crap to break down."

"I can get Jeff to help you push it out of the no parking zone."

"That's okay. I'm just… I'll be back," I said, walking out of the building. I went to my car and kicked it again, only to have a sharp pain running up my leg. I got in and tried the key again. It revved, but died as quickly as it started. I let out a sigh and leaned back. There was no way I was going to make it to Chilton on time. I closed my eyes and thought of Rory, how she would be giving her Valedictorian speech, how beautiful she was. I opened my eyes and tried the keys one more time. The car started up and stayed up. I shouted in joy and began to drive off. The car shuddered again, but didn't stall.

I continued down the road to Chilton cautiously, with minimal stalling. "Note to self: get car looked at." As it turned out, I was much further away than I thought I was. It took about twenty minutes on top of the already hour lateness, and by the time I actually arrived at Chilton, I had no clue where to go.

I ran around the giant stonewalls of the school until I heard the chatter of people. As far as I could tell, the ceremony was over. I rushed in through a gateway to a little quad, and, as I thought, there were a few hundred people milling about, congratulating graduates. I saw no one that I knew, and was completely unsure of what to do.

I began a march through the thinning crowd of happy families, until I heard a familiar voice. "I knew that boy was trouble from the start. You should have cut him off some time ago, Rory."

"Mother!"

"Well, I'm sorry Lorelai, but when her boyfriend doesn't show up at her graduation after promising to, it's the right thing to say."

"His mother probably just talked to him a lot longer than she meant to and they lost track of time, Emily," Luke said.

"Or maybe his car broke down?" I said as I rushed over. Emily looked at me with astonishment. So did Lorelai and Sookie. Luke just smiled and patted me on the shoulder. Jackson was off with the food, but Rory was nowhere to be found.

"Well, it's nice to see you again, Jess."

"Nice to see you too, Mrs. Gilmore," I said, and nodded to Richard, "nice to finally meet you, too, Richard."

"Hello; Jess, I presume. Emily here has had quite some things to say about you. I hope that most of them aren't true."

"Well, I'm not sure what's been said, so I can't verify anything," I looked around as I spoke. Lorelai poked me and nodded in the direction of the building. I thanked her silently and went inside, to find Rory sitting down, cell phone attached to her ear. I smiled at her, and she hadn't seen me yet. "I hope whoever you're calling isn't more important than me," I said playfully. She looked up and hopped to her feet, throwing her arms around me. I squeezed her tightly. "I'm so sorry." She kissed me firmly, and then placed her head on my shoulder.

"Don't be."

"I am."

"Jess," she pulled away, "what happened? Where were you?"

"My mother arrived for a surprise visit, which got me off to a bad start, then my car broke down on my way here. Plus, I got lost."

"Oh. So I guess I can't hate you then," she said, sniffling.

"You can hate Liz, my car, and my bad directions, but I think I might die if you hated me." She smiled slowly and put her forehead against mine. I rocked her slightly and kissed her gently. "I wish I could've seen you."

"The speech wasn't that good."

"I still wish I could've seen you."

"Yeah, well…" I gave her a look. "Okay," she whispered, and hugged me close again. "Just never be late ever again."

"I promise." She pulled away, although she still grasped my hand, and dragged me out to the party. Jackson had joined, and bore food.

"The gang's all here," he said joyfully, and handed Rory a finger sandwich.

"So, are you excited about going to Europe in two days?" Richard asked Rory and Lorelai. Lorelai began to speak, and Rory pulled herself into my arm, hugging it tightly and resting her head on my shoulder again. Emily noticed and glared, but went back to the conversation.

"Well, we'd better be going," Sookie said, and waved good-bye to everyone. Jackson did the same, and the two walked off to the parking lot.

"Oh, Rory, we have a gift for you," exclaimed Emily suddenly, causing Lorelai to jump.

"I like gifts," she said. When the grandparents, Lorelai, Luke, and Rory began to walk to the parking lot, I quickly pulled Rory into a kiss. "I really do like gifts," she whispered before pulling me off to follow the grown-ups.

"So, where's the gift?"

"It's the one with the bow." We all looked at the parking lot. There were a few hundred shiny, new cars, all with bows on them.

"Specify, please?" Lorelai said.

"Its blue."

"The bow or the car?"

"The bow." That didn't much narrow it down.

"What colour is the car?" Lorelai asked.

"Silver, Lorelai." Again, that didn't narrow it down much. "Well, let's go find it." Rory was grinning ear to ear and I kissed her on the cheek.

"Hey, if you don't like it, can I have it?"

"Only when my grandparents aren't looking," Rory replied.

"Or we could hock it and each get a halfway decent car," I said when I saw the clearly expensive car that Richard and Emily had bought for Rory.

"Sounds good," Rory laughed. Rory parted from my side and went with Richard to look at the car, giving Emily the perfect chance to ambush me.

"You really should've just not shown up. Rory may be a forgiving young lady, but I know it – you two will never last. She does not deserve to be with a hoodlum like you and although I should respect my granddaughter's wishes, I disagree completely with her opinion of you."

"Look, Mrs. Gilmore, I understand where this hostility is coming from and, to be quite honest, it's not appreciated. I've been good to Rory and I've been working on a lot for her. I'm going to college for her. So I suggest you back the hell off before you make any more assumptions of me."

"She deserves better than you. What could you possibly offer her?" Lorelai chose this moment to notice that I was about to punch my girlfriend's grandmother in the face.

"Hey, what's going on over here? Is there an orgy?"

"Honestly Lorelai, sometimes I question your sanity."

"Mom, I hope you weren't talking dirty to Jess, 'cause that would just be awkward for him and Rory."

"The previous statement stands," Emily said before she went over to the car. Lorelai looked at me and smiled as if to say 'you're welcome'. I nodded in thanks.

"Jess, no matter what that woman says, Rory's happy with you, and even if your match doesn't make anyone else do an Irish jig, as long as she's happy, I won't question it."

"Good to know." Lorelai turned back to her daughter, who was coming out of the car.

"This is amazing! Thank you so much." She hugged each of her grandparents in turn. I looked on from beyond the family, and I came to a realization.

* * *

THE END of chapter twenty-seven

Wow, it's been a while. I hope you like this new chapter. It took me a while to get into the swing of things here, I started out in third person! Then I was like, "Oh no!" Well, I just wrote it today.


	28. A man destined to hang can never drown

_Previously in **"I am the Tower Around Which You Orbited"**_

_"Good to know." Lorelai turned back to her daughter, who was coming out of the car._

_"This is amazing! Thank you so much." She hugged each of her grandparents in turn. I looked on from beyond the family, and I came to a realization.

* * *

_

**Chapter Twenty-eight:** _A man destined to hang can never drown_

I rubbed Rory's back slightly. She was cold, despite the house being filled with many warm bodies. She was deep in conversation with Lane, who was sitting on Dave's lap. Paris and Jamie were in between Rory & me and Lane & Dave. Madeline and Louise were somewhere else with whomever they had brought as dates. I had to admit, Lorelai certainly could throw a party.

The song changed to the Ramones and suddenly, so did Rory and Lane's conversation. Dave, of course, had to jump in, as it was a music talk. I was getting dizzy looking from one girl to the next arguing about punk rock. I tapped Rory lightly on the shoulder and she shifted so that I could get up.

I walked to the kitchen and out the back door. I remembered the welcoming dinner Lorelai had thrown for me my first week in Star's Hollow. Leaning over the wooden railing, I took a deep breath. I had come to love the fresh air of suburbia, although I wasn't sure if I preferred it to the excitement of New York City. I wanted to run away to the comfort of being another faceless, hopeless teenager in a big city. I couldn't do that anymore. I was somebody to someone. Unfortunately, that someone was wrong.

I heard the door swing open. The music got louder and then quieter quickly. I felt Rory's hands slide around my waist. I turned to face her and kissed her gently. She stroked my hair. "What's up with you tonight? This is a happy moment. No more high school."

"Yeah," I said deadpan.

"Jess…"

"Music's loud."

"That's not it," she said, looking my face over.

"Maybe it is, you can't be sure," I snapped. She looked taken aback. "I'm sorry. I'm just… out of it."

"What is going on?"

"I'm just tired, Rory. I guess 12 years of schooling has finally caught up with me," I lied.

"No, really. What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"You don't still feel bad about missing my graduation, do you? It's really not that big of a deal."

"Rory, that's not it." I pulled from her hold and faced away from the house. A cold breeze jostled the leaves and whipped against my face. "I just… I have a lot of thinking to do."

"Well, I think everyone does. We're just going through this huge transition and I think it would be better if you and I supported each other through this." I turned to kiss her, and her warm lips brushed against mine in ecstasy. I turned back to the trees, looking over the darkened land.

"I know," I whispered.

"So you say you've got thinking to do?"

"It's something really big, and I don't know what to do. It's all I can think about. And I've done a lot of thinking about it already, and none of it makes sense but…"

"None of what? Jess," she pulled my arm so that I would face her, "what are you talking about?" I just looked at her sadly, and gave her a kiss.

"I've just been thinking about something."

"What?" When she saw that I had averted my eyes yet again, she persisted. "Jess, talk to me. Please. Just tell me what's happening."

"I don't know what is happening, Rory. That's what I've been thinking about. What is happening here?"

"Are you… breaking up with me?" I saw several different waves of shock fly across her face. Tears came to her eyes when I didn't answer. "Jess?" I couldn't look at her. Her voice rose about an octave as she fought back tears. "Jess, talk to me, please."

"It's only for a while, Rory. I just need time to think about us."

"What's there to think about? We're us. We're happy together, and you want to get rid of that?"

"It's just that… nobody wants us to be together, everyone has to say something. You're going to Yale, Rory. You're going to Yale and I'm just going. You have this big important life and maybe I'm just in the way of it."

"How can you say this? You're the biggest part of my life." I said nothing. She paused, took a deep breath and said, "I love you, Jess."

"I know."

"Then why are you doing this? You told me you loved me. You told me once that I was the first person you ever told that you loved. And you're just going to turn your back on that?"

"Rory, I'm not the person that you know. I've hidden a lot from you. You deserve somebody better than me, and we both know it."

"No I don't. We deserve each other. We have each other. I know I love you, but I'm suddenly shaky on whether or not that's mutual."

"I'm not the person you should be with."

"And who should I be with? Dean?"

"Maybe." Her cheeks were wet and I wanted to hold her so close that it would hurt.

"Who are you?"

"Don't do that."

"Don't do that? Don't do that? You're the one who's breaking up with me, so don't tell me what not to do." I grabbed her and hugged her tightly, stroking her hair lightly, and she sobbed into my shoulder. "What am I supposed to do without you?" she murmured.

"Live. Be happy. Get what you deserve to have."

"Stop saying that. Just stop." I kissed the top of her head and her body shuddered with more sobs.

"Rory," I whispered into her ear. "Like I said, I need to do some thinking. As soon as I sort out what's going through my mind, I'll come find you. We're not breaking up, and I still love you. I always will. We're just going on hiatus. You're going to Europe all summer, and I'm going to take a little road trip. When I get back, I will find you. I promise."

"You promise?"

"Yes."

"Where will you go?"

"Everywhere. Somewhere else. I'm not sure yet. All I know is that I'll be thinking about you the whole time and as soon as I get my mind sorted out, I will come and find you, I swear."

"When will you be back?"

"I don't know."

"How will I know how long to wait for you?"

"I don't know." She pulled out of my grasp and looking up at me. Her eyes were red and her cheeks were soaked. I wiped away some of the tears and smiled lightly.

"When are you leaving?"

"Tonight," I said. She let go of my hands and nodded, her pink nose flaring a little bit. I blinked away some of my tears. I wanted to kiss her good-bye, but if I did, everything would go wrong.

Everything was already wrong. "'Bye, Jess," she said under her breath as I turned away and walked down the steps. I started to run as soon as I could no longer hear the music, with tears streaming down my face. I found my car, which had all of my stuff packed into it. I put the key into the ignition, but failed to turn it. I broke down. Tears streamed down my face as I looked at the road ahead of me. I collected myself, turned the key, and rolled away. I had left a note for Luke, thanking him. As I left Stars Hollow, I looked back one last time.

"Good-bye, Rory," I whispered to no one in particular. I turned back to the road and drove.

* * *

THE END of I am the Tower Around Which You Orbited  
a Gilmore Girls fanfiction by skazumbi, the loveli


End file.
